


Bride of the Demon King

by DomesticGoddess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Demon King!Thorin, Demon/Human Segregation, Demon/Human Truce, Demons but not really, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Humans, Just animorphic people really, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Possessive!Thorin, Rating May Change, Sacrifice!Bilbo, Wolf Demon!Thorin, but not really, cheeky!Bilbo, human!Bilbo, protective!Thorin, smitten!Thorin, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/pseuds/DomesticGoddess
Summary: Thorin is King of the demons, a beast-like race feared by humans. Ever since the demons and humans formed a truce years ago, the humans have sent a young human every year as a tribute to the King of demons. Thorin is tired of having to deal with the tribute that has long since lost its meaning. The only tribute he'd be interested in is the boy he met fifteen years ago on the border of the demon and human realms. Despite his fantasies, Thorin knows the chances of ever seeing the boy again are slim to none, until they're not.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 181
Kudos: 738





	1. A Special Boy

The feud between demons and humans was ages old. Though a truce had been formed early in his father’s reign, the peace was fragile at best and conflicts often broke out along the border where demon territory meets human territory. 

Which is why Thorin was out here doing a border check. Technically, he should be sending others out to do this for him, being work not befitting of a prince and all, but Thorin preferred to see things for himself. Besides, he needed a break away from normal princely duties every now and then. 

Despite being a land of demons, the royal court seemed to have as much political dissension as any human court. Frankly, it could be downright annoying and Thorin was glad to get away from it at any opportunity he could get.

And he had to enjoy the freedom while he could. His father's health was already on the decline. It was only a matter of time before Thorin would be expected to step up and take over the duties of the throne.

He walked through the meadow that spread across both territories. He was careful to never cross far over into human territory. He didn't need to cause a scene by scaring anyone. When he came to a strong oak tree, he decided to sit and rest a while. He had been on the move for several days without bothering to stop and he figured this was as good a place as any for a break.

He sat down against the trunk and made himself comfortable, hoping he could get a little nap in. He was just getting to a light doze when something small knocked him on the head. He brushed the acorn from his lap and tried to go back to sleep. 

A few minutes later, another acorn fell, bouncing off his horn and into the grass next to him. He picked up the acorn curiously. They were still a little green, not quite ready to fall yet and he hadn't heard any other acorns falling since he had sat there. What were the chances that the only two acorns to fall would fall on his head? 

He looked up suspecting a squirrel or some other kind of small animal and was instead greeted by a small round face framed by riotous curls. The child was lounging on his stomach over one of the thicker branches, his cheek resting on his interlocked hands and his legs hanging over either side of the branch. 

They stared at each other for a several seconds, Thorin in shock as he wasn't expecting to see any humans this close to the border, especially not a child.

"Are you a demon?" The child asked as if he was asking about the weather.

"Yes." He answered confused even more by the child's unconcerned attitude.

"Are you going to eat me?" The child asked with the same nonchalant tone. 

Thorin might have messed with the kid a bit for such a question, but he was so baffled by the kid's attitude that he could only respond honestly. "No."

“Oh.”

‘Oh?’ What kind of response was that? 

“Do you only eat grown ups or something?” The kid pried.

“I don’t eat humans. Besides there's a truce between our realms. If I ate you, I'd be breaking it.” Thorin explained patiently, still baffled by the child.

The child swung one leg over and started climbing down before dropping right next to Thorin. “Don’t you eat the sacrifices though, they’re human.” He asked while giving Thorin a look over.

“Where did you hear that?” The so called ‘sacrifice’ was supposed to be an exchange where each side would send an individual to work with and learn to understand the other. It was supposed to foster greater understanding and cooperation. 

It quickly devolved though. The humans wouldn’t accept the demons that were sent and the humans would only send under-educated and often outcasted individuals.

It had become quite a mess, but as long as the peace held, the demons weren’t overly concerned with correcting the misunderstanding. “The ‘sacrifice’ isn’t meant to be eaten.” He said with a sigh.

The kid looked at him skeptically. “Then what are they for?” 

“They were supposed to help us work with the humans better, but the ones that come are usually too scared and ignorant to be of much use.” Thorin explained.

The child started twiddling the acorn he had dropped on Thorin’s head. “I’m not scared. Will I be useful?”

Thorin looked him over searchingly. “You’re too young to be a sacrifice.”

“I won't be when I grow up. Sometimes, Aunt Lobelia says she’ll send me over right now. She says I’ll at least be a mouthful.” The boy revealed casually. 

“That would be cruel. To send you into demon territory without an escort would indeed be fatal. Why would she say such a thing?” Thorin asked alarmed by the cruelty towards the child.

The boy shrugged. “She doesn’t like me. She only took me in so she could have my parents’ house. She only cares about my cousin. She says she’ll hand me over if they ever try to take him for the sacrifice. Well, she says she’s going to hand me over as soon as I’m old enough anyway, though.” He said with a laugh.

Thorin stared at the strange child. “Do you want to be sent as the sacrifice?”

“Sure.” The boy shrugged. “It’d still be better than being here.” He said positively. “Hey! Do you like flowers?”

“Flowers?” Thorin reeled from the subject change.

“Yeah!” The boy jumped up and ran into the field picking a variety of different wild flowers. He finally came back and dropped his stash on the ground before sitting down next to Thorin again. 

“Mom taught me how to make flower crowns. I'm not very good at it yet, but, if I keep practicing, I will be. Are there flowers in demon land? Aunt Lobelia says everything’s dead and rotten over there.” The boy started talking, not even pausing after his questions. It was like a dam had broken. 

Thorin didn’t even have to respond, not that he could have even if he wanted to. The kid never left him any openings, chattering non-stop as he wound together a flower crown. Thorin raised a brow at the chatty little human and just sat back and listened.

The boy talked about everything and anything. Occasionally, Thorin would nod to convey his continued interest. He didn’t even have to fake it. He couldn’t stand listening to the court officials carry on and on in their self-important chatter. But with this boy, even the mundane seemed interesting when Thorin heard it through the kid’s perspective. 

Finally, the chatter slowed down and quieted as the child focused intently on the finishing touches of his crown. Thorin watched in mild interest, not overly fond of flowers himself. They seemed more like a waste of time than anything.

Suddenly, the child stood up and seemed to study Thorin. Thorin returned the gaze warily. “What?”

Thorin startled when the boy hopped up into his lap and reached up. He gently set the crown on Thorin’s head, just behind where his horns sprouted from, before leaning back to examine his work. 

Thorin hadn’t moved. Partly because he was afraid to hurt the small human and partly because he wasn't sure how to respond.

“It’s perfect! Now we can be friends! I’m Bilbo. What’s your name?” Bilbo burst out with a wide grin.

“Th-Thorin.” Thorin barely manage to push out an answer in his shocked state. 

“Thorin? That’s not very demon sounding.” Bilbo pouted. 

Thorin touched the crown on his head curiously. He didn’t want to offend the kid, so he would leave it be for now. It’s not like anyone he knew would see him. “So the crown means we’re friends?”

“Something like that.” Bilbo shrugged. “Grownups make them and give them to someone they like. . . . and then they usually get married.” Bilbo said curiously. “I guess that means they really liked ‘em, huh?” He said with a laugh.

Thorin chuckled nervously. He was pretty sure the human child just unknowingly proposed to him. “Well, I guess we can be friends.” 

“Wow! You’re coat is nice and soft.” Bilbo was examining Thorin closer from his perch on Thorin’s lap. “Do you have fur too?” He said picking up Thorin’s lightly furred hand. “Your feet and ears are different too. Except for the horns, you kinda look like a wolf. Hey, do you have fangs?”

Bilbo poked and prodded at Thorin unashamedly examining all his ‘demonic’ features. Thorin tolerated it well, as curious about the child as he was of Thorin.

“I don’t know why they call you demons just cause you look like that. You don't really look like a demon to me. More like a beast man and that’s just cool. I've met real demons and they don't look anything like you.” Bilbo commented when he finished his examinations.

Thorin looked at him surprised. This small human had just looked him in the fangs and claws and accepted him. Despite everything between their races, Bilbo saw past everything and just saw Thorin and accepted him as he was, not labeling him according to his looks. Thorin didn’t think he had ever been so completed accepted just for being himself.

His focus was redirected with a loud gurgle. He looked down at Bilbo’s stomach which was currently wrapped in the boy's arms. “Sorry, Aunt Lobelia said I couldn't eat today.”

Thorin looked back to the boy's face in alarm. Humans ate several times a day, even he knew that much! What this woman was doing was abuse! He pulled his bag over and fished out his freshest loaf of bread and some dried fruit and nuts to go with it. “Here. Eat this.” 

Thorin could see the desire in the boy’s emerald green eyes, but he wouldn’t take the food. “I can’t eat that. Then what will you eat?” 

Thorin sighed in relief. He thought Bilbo was refusing because it was demon food. “I’ll be fine. I can go a long time without eating if I have to. I’ll just pick some more up at the next demon village.”

After some coaxing, Bilbo finally took it. He turned to the side so that he would’t be eating over Thorin and nearly inhaled the food. He ate so fast, he choked on it several times before he finally slowed down. Thorin just patted his back through it, wondering just how often the poor kid got to eat.

After he had downed all the food, Thorin gave him his waterskin and Bilbo washed it all down. He finished with a satisfied sigh and wiped his face with his sleeve. “That was amazing!”

Thorin highly doubted that. It was only travel food and the bread had long gone stale. He jumped when Bilbo collapsed back into him and relaxed. He looked down at the child curious, but Bilbo was already asleep, snoring softly.

Thorin gaped at the kid. He must have no self-preservation instincts whatsoever. He’d never had someone be so openly vulnerable with him. Part of him thought he should shove the kid off his lap and teach him not to trust strangers so readily. But the other part of him, the bigger part, was deeply flattered and awed by the level of trust the small human was showing him.

Thorin wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer into a more comfortable position. Bilbo didn’t even flinch. Thorin held the boy to him to prevent him from slipping or rolling off and leaned back into the tree.

Soon enough he fell asleep too. He awoke the next morning with Bilbo stretching and squirming in his arm. Thorin loosened his grip so the boy could move freely. He looked around slightly disoriented. How could he have slept through the whole night?

After a good stretch, Bilbo relaxed back into him. “You’re really comfortable. I haven’t slept that good since I had to start living with Aunt Lobelia.”

Thorin chuckled at being complimented for being a comfy chair and gently pushed the little human off his lap so he could take a turn stretching. Bilbo slid off reluctantly and Thorin stood up and stretched out.

“Wow! You’re really tall.” Bilbo looked up at him in awe. “I want to be really tall when I grow up.”

“Then you’re going to have to eat more.” Thorin handed him some breakfast.

Bilbo wolfed his food down before washing it down with Thorin’s waterskin. “Are you leaving?” He asked when he finished. Thorin still hadn’t sat back down and was looking out over the fields.

“Yes. I need to keep going.” As much as he wanted to stay and spend time with the young human, he could only be away from the castle for so long.

“Can I come?”

Thorin looked at him surprised. “No. If I took you, I would be accused of kidnapping and the truce would be broken.”

Bilbo looked down at his feet. “No one would care. They probably would’t even notice.” He said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Thorin couldn’t bring him, even if the humans didn’t care, the court would surely take issue with it.

“Will I see you again?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.” Thorin answered truthfully. He picked up his bag as he readied to leave. It didn’t sit well with him to leave the boy, but there was nothing else he could do.

“If . . if I become the sacrifice, will I see you again?!” The boys asked almost desperately. 

Thorin looked at the boy. “That is not something you should wish for.”

“But will I see you again if I am?”

“Possibly.” Was it wrong to hope that his people would give him up? Thorin didn’t want that for the boy, but, at the same time, he hoped that one day they would.

Bilbo’s face became determined. “I’ll be the sacrifice one day, so I’ll come see you again. I promise, okay? Will you wait for me? You have to wait for me!”

Thorin gave the boy a small smile and ruffled his curls. “Alright, I’ll be waiting.”

Bilbo smiled and threw himself at Thorin, giving him a hug. He left the boy there at the tree, forcing himself not to look back as he walked away. 

_~15 Year’s Later~_

Thorin sighed as he left his council room. It was that time of year again, the time of the yearly sacrifice. Not that he was expecting to actually have to deal with it. He gave Dwalin instructions when he first became king to give the sacrifice every opportunity to escape on the way back.

So far, every sacrifice since his kingship had taken the opportunity to escape, seven humans over seven years. This was the eighth sacrifice during his reign. Of course, he always had to cover it up afterward. The council seemed to like having that power over the humans and didn’t like the idea of not receiving the sacrifice.

Again his mind wandered to the human boy he had met. Surely the boy was grown by now. Thorin often wondered how he would look as a man. He was a beautiful boy, Thorin was sure he would become an attractive man. 

The only way Thorin would look forward to the sacrifice was if he knew it was going to be Bilbo. But he had already given up on that ever happening. Surely the boy had gained some common sense, or forgotten his childish promise, or even settled down with his own family by now.

No, as much as Thorin wished it, Bilbo wouldn’t be coming. And Thorin couldn’t very well search the human realm for one man. Besides, Thorin was better off not knowing what happened to him. Considering the nature of his caregiver, there was no guarantee Bilbo even made it to adulthood.

But Thorin could still fantasize, and often did, of what Bilbo would be like as a grown man. He had deeply regretted leaving the boy behind. Even until now, no one had moved Thorin’s heart as deeply as that one human boy with honey golden curls and emerald green eyes. A boy who could see past the surface and into the heart. 

Thorin sighed again as he stopped in front of his private chambers. It did him no good to pine, he needed to focus on his kingdom. He swung open the door and stepped inside only to stop short as the door swung closed behind him.

Thorin stared in surprise. There was a human . . sitting on his table . . eating his dinner. He couldn’t see much of the human, as his back was to Thorin, but he did have a suspiciously familiar head of unruly curls.

He slowly walked along the table, carefully studying the figure of the intruding human as he mumbled quiet praises to the food. As he stepped past the human their eyes met. For a moment there was warmth and hope in those deep emerald eyes, but it immediately faded into cold indifference as the human spied his crown. 

Thorin held his breath so as to not give away his surprise. It was definitely Bilbo. He would recognize those messy curls and deep green eyes anywhere. And for a moment, Thorin thought that he had recognized him. Perhaps the crown threw him off. Thorin had never told him who he really was after all.

“Oh, you must be the king.” Bilbo said in his typical disinterested tone, though Thorin thought he could here a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“I am King Oakenshield.” Thorin corrected as he went to sit down at the head of the table facing the human.

“Mmhm.” Bilbo responded uninterested as he continued to inhale the surrounding food. Even that hadn’t changed. “I have to say,” he started with a mouthful. “If you’re trying to fatten me up, it’s working.”

“And why would I wish to fatten you up, human?” Thorin was doing his best to keep a neutral and slightly disapproving face. He had a feeling he knew the answer to that question.

“So you can eat me, obviously.” Bilbo answered through another mouthful.

Thorin wanted to roll his eyes “I’m not going to eat you.” 

“Oh, then why did your servants bring me all this food? Why else if not to fatten me up?” He challenged as he gestured to the wide spread of food.

“It was my dinner.” Thorin replied flatly, doing his best to prevent the smirk that was trying to appear on his face.

Bilbo head snapped up to look at him as he processed that. “Huh.” He finally said before continuing to devour the food before him.

Thorin rubbed at his beard, trying to dislodge the growing smile. If it was anyone else, the blatant irreverence would infuriate him, but it just felt so right when it was Bilbo. Bilbo didn’t care about rank or even race, everyone was the same to him. 

“I guess you’ll have to eat me after all.” Bilbo commented as he continued to stuff his face.

“I’ll pass. I hear humans don’t taste very good.” 

“Then what are you gonna do with me? Public execution?” He asked as if discussing the weather.

“That’s barbaric.”

“Slavery then? I’m not very smart, won’t be useful for much. I can clean though, decent cook.”

Thorin raised a brow at him. He studied the human. He was still quite small, guess growing tall hadn't quite worked out for him. His face was still roundish, but not childlike. He still had the most beautiful big green eyes Thorin had ever seen and his curls were as silky looking and unruly as ever.

“You’re to be my bride, of course.” 

Bilbo’s head shot up and he stared at Thorin. He swallowed down his mouthful. “What?”

“Didn’t you know? That’s what the sacrifice is meant for?” Thorin allowed a mischievous smirk to finally appear. Bilbo deserved to be messed with for not recognizing him. And Thorin had no intention of letting go of him. This time, he would keep Bilbo by his side.


	2. A Captured Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~🎉🎉💖😄Happy Holidays!😄💖🎉🎉~~~  
> Please accept this bundle of updates as my gift to you and have a wonderful holiday season!!
> 
> Be sure not to miss any of these updates!  
> 2 chapters of ["Small but Fierce"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271727/chapters/43240049)  
> 2 chapters of ["Of Cold Hearts"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262672/chapters/32894844)  
> 2 chapters of ["The Herd of Durin"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511570/chapters/33526422)  
> 1 chapter of ["The Song of My Heart"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739435/chapters/51861838)  
> 1 chapter of ["Once Again"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748423)  
> 1 Chapter of ["Bride of the Demon King"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747973)  
> 1 chapter of ["The Blind Burglar"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737755/chapters/51857239)

They studied each other. Thorin waited to see the human’s reaction and Bilbo seemed to be gauging his truthfulness. But Thorin wouldn’t relent on this. He would keep the small human by his side until he acknowledged him one way or another. 

“You’re lying.” Bilbo finally called bluff, still watching him carefully. 

“I am king. I don’t need to lie. What I decree becomes law.” 

Bilbo raised an unimpressed brow. “Okay, oh king. Then why would you want to marry a human? Eww, that’s even grosser than eating one. Humans are vile.”

“You're including yourself in that?’

“Can’t help what I am. _I_ wouldn’t marry me.” Bilbo shrugged.

“I should hope not.” Thorin smirked at the absurdity of the statement. “But everyone has different tastes. Perhaps mine are partial to small humans.”

Bilbo made a noise of protest. “I’m not that small! And I still say you’re bluffing. What would you do with a human bride? How useless.”

“I can think of a few things.” Thorin rumbled, reaching over the table to wrap his hand around one of Bilbo’s bare ankles, rubbing it with his thumb.

Finally, Bilbo seemed to register some degree of threat as he leaned away and tried to pull his ankle free. “Can’t say I’m much good for that either. Don’t think it would fit.”

“Can’t know without trying.” Thorin put a little growl into his voice. 

“Uh, yeah, I can be pretty sure.” Bilbo leaned back on his hands so he could try to yank his foot away harder but Thorin’s grip remained firm, if gentle. “You’re like three times my size. You’re freaking huge!” 

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Thorin stood up and leaned over him menacingly, a smirk still on his lips. 

Bilbo tried to scramble back over the table but Thorin just pulled him right back. “Nope! Nope, nope!” Bilbo continued to struggle, pressing his other foot into Thorin’s stomach once he was close enough. “I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer. I think I’d rather be eaten, thank you.”

Thorin leaned down over him. “Oh, I have every intention of devouring you. Just no intention of killing you.” He rumbled over the alarmed human. 

“Oof!” The air whooshed out of him when’s Bilbo’s foot slammed into his stomach, making him release his grip on the human’s ankle. Bilbo twisted around onto all fours and bolted, hopping off the table and sprinting across the room. “You’ll have to catch me first!” He called over his shoulder. 

Thorin rubbed at his stomach, surprised by the attack. He raised a brow at the cheeky little human. Did he really think he could outrun a demon? He smiled showing off his fangs. “Sounds fun.”

Bilbo’s eyes went wide as Thorin started to stalk towards him and he bolted, keeping as much furniture between them as possible. 

Thorin slipped off his royal robes and rolled his shoulders, his predator instincts thrilled for the hunt. It would behoove his human to learn the dangers of demons. He lunged for him and Bilbo took off with a yelp. 

Thorin shoved aside or jumped over every obstacle like it was nothing, quickly closing in on his prey. Bilbo disappeared through the door leading to Thorin’s bedchamber. At least he was running and dodging like his life (or his arse) depended on it, but the chase was quickly coming to an end as Thorin sprinted in after him.

Thorin was practically right behind him and lurched forward to grab him but Bilbo disappeared and his arms wrapped around nothing. He was confused at first until he heard a shuffling under his bed. He knelt down and peered under it.

Their eyes met and Bilbo blew a taunting raspberry. Thorin growled and reached for him, grabbing nothing but air. He growled again and got up, vaulting over the bed to reach for him on the other side. He dropped down again and peered under the bed, but all he saw were a pair of retreating feet. He popped back up just as Bilbo made a dash for the door.

He smiled dangerously. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, but he couldn’t let this go on all night. It was time to catch his prey. He launched himself towards the door, using his superior demonic speed and strength to beat the human to it and slammed it shut just before Bilbo could reach it. 

Bilbo skidded to a stop with a curse and spun back around to retreat as fast as he could, but it was too late. Thorin snatched him up with a playful growl, wrapping his arms firmly around the human’s delicately small torso and holding him against his chest with a victorious laugh. 

Bilbo yelped as he went airborne and struggled and kicked with an impressive string of curses. Thorin chuckled, the human’s best efforts accomplishing absolutely nothing, and shifted him over into one arm like one might carry a child. He carried him over to the bed threw them both unto it.

They bounced once from the momentum before they settled. Bilbo was still cussing and fighting his heart out but Thorin relaxed, settling just enough weight unto his prize to keep him from escaping. He rested as he let the adrenaline from the hunt filter out of his system. 

Bilbo continued to fight and struggle for another good five minutes before he finally started to quiet down. “You’re not actually gonna do anything, are you.” He finally deducted with crossed arms. 

Thorin chuckled. “Nope.”

“Ha! See?! I knew you were lying! Bride my arse!” 

“I wasn’t. You _are_ in my bed.” Thorin tucked him closer. “If anything, it simply shows I’m not the type of demon to force himself on his bride.” He nuzzled into Bilbo’s curls, breathing in his scent. It was one of those things he had regretted not committing to memory. But now he could trace the scent anywhere.

“And what if I don’t want to be your bride?” Bilbo asked irritably.

“I have no use for a servant or slave and eating you is out of the question. Would you prefer I return you to the humans?” Thorin rumbled. As much as he wanted Bilbo by his side, he wouldn't hold him captive. But he would have to return to the humans. It wouldn’t be safe for him to be alone in the demon lands. Besides, he doubted Bilbo would want that considering he marched so determinedly into demon territory. 

Bilbo was silent, his arms still crossed but relaxed in Thorin’s grip. “No.” He finally answered quietly and Thorin smiled into his hair. “And what happens when you get tired of me?”

“That won’t happen.”

“But what if it does?”

“Then I suppose I would return you to the humans in that instance as well.”

Bilbo was quiet for a few moments. "There’s no way around this is there?”

“Nope.”

“Fine!” Bilbo exploded, swinging his arms out and letting them slap against the soft mattress. “But you’re gonna get tired of me eventually cause there’s no way I’m giving you my rear!”

“There are other ways to enjoy each other’s company.” Thorin rumbled teasingly. 

“Uh, No! Unless you’re talking about mutual enjoyment of food and wine, we are not going there!”

“You may change your mind.” Thorin accentuated with a lick along the edge of Bilbo’s ear. 

“Gah! The ears are off limits!!” Bilbo covered his ear defensively. 

“Fine.” Thorin chuckled. “I won’t force you to enjoy yourself.”

“Maybe I enjoy being miserable and contrary!” Bilbo retorted

Thorin just chuckled and relaxed back into the bed. 

A few moments later, Bilbo started squirming under him. “You’re really heavy, you know.” He grunted. 

Thorin huffed and shifted so none of his weight was leaning onto the human save his arm which he kept securely around his waist. 

“That’s better.” Bilbo mumbled and resettled. 

Thorin rested his eyes, not really allowing himself to truly doze lest his prey escape. Just as sleep threaten to overcome him, a soft snore snapped him back to wakefulness. 

Bilbo had completely conked out and lay beside him fast asleep, snoring softly. Thorin raised a brow at the cheeky little human, amazed by his complete lack of any sense of self preservation. Despite his words, Thorin was still a demon and an unfamiliar one as far as Bilbo knew. Shouldn’t he have put a little more effort into keeping vigilant while in the arms (and bed) of a strange demon? He was certain it hadn’t been more than fifteen minutes.

He shook his head fondly and placed a soft kiss to his curls before slowly rolling off the bed on the other side to get ready for bed. He lingered in the room as long as he could to keep watch of his human and sent one more studying gaze towards him before disappearing into the washroom. 

He hurried through his routine, concerned Bilbo was faking and would try to escape at his first chance. His concerned proved unnecessary when he stepped back into the room to find the little human hadn’t moved. 

He huffed at Bilbo’s defenselessness and finally crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up over them both. He rested an arm over his human, just in case, and finally let himself drift off to sleep, more content than he’d been in over fifteen years.

He awoke with a start when something soft socked him in the face. He groaned and rubbed at his face. He could tell it was earlier than he usually got up. He was on his back, he must have rolled over at some point in his sleep, and there was a weight sitting on his chest. He peered up, irritated by the unnecessarily early wake up call. “Bilbo.” He growled.

Bilbo grinned down innocently at him, his chin in his hands and his elbows resting on his crossed legs. “Morning!”

“Why are you up so early?” Thorin grumbled. “And what did you hit me with?”

“Hmm? Wasn’t me. Must have been one of these pillows. Frightfully plushy little fiends. I’d keep an eye on them if I were you. Never know when they’ll attack.”

Thorin gave him an unimpressed glare. 

“So!” Bilbo continued cheerfully. “When’s breakfast?”

“Is food all you care about?” Thorin grumbled, resigning himself to not getting anymore sleep.

“Pretty much.”

Thorin sighed. “They’ll bring it up around seven. It’s still too early.”

“Early? How can you tell? There’s no windows or clocks or anything around here.” Bilbo wondered. 

“I just know. You learn to sense it when you live in a mountain.” Thorin responded sleepily. 

Bilbo went silent and Thorin had to open his eyes to check on him. “Is this some kind of demon thing?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Maybe.” Thorin huffed. 

Bilbo continued to study him a few more moments. “Cool! But you do have some kind of time keeper, right? You know, for us non-demons?”

Thorin huffed and sat up, rolling the human off his chest. Bilbo yelped and flailed as he fell off unprepared and landed on the soft bed with an ‘oof.’ “I’ll see what I can find.” He smirked as Bilbo struggled to right himself on the plush surface. He scooted of the bed and got up with a stretch. 

“You have a tail!” Bilbo exclaimed behind him. 

Thorin half turned with a raised brow. “Yes, and?”

“Nothing. I just didn’t notice yesterday. You know, when I as busy running away from you.” 

Thorin shook his head and swished his tail only to jolt when something grabbed onto it. “What are you doing?” He peered over his shoulder. Bilbo really didn’t have any sense of self-preservation. 

“Is it a wolf tail? Are you a wolf? The horns are kind of throwing me off.” Bilbo inspected the fluffy tail. 

Thorin tried to shake off the human’s hands, his inspections sending chills down his spine and heat to his nether regions. Bilbo seemed to get the message and let go. “There are many kinds of demons and sometimes they interbreed, causing their descendants to carry traits from more than one race. The royal family is predominately wolf, but political marriages have introduced many other racial traits.”

“Oh.” Bilbo hopped off the bed and followed Thorin into the bathroom. “So, are there any other horned wolves?” He asked casually. 

“I’m sure their are.” Thorin replied just as casually as he washed his face. Was Bilbo finally putting the pieces together? 

“Hmm.” Bilbo hummed, looking thoughtful before turning back to Thorin. “You do know I’m male, right?”

Thorin raised an amused brow at him. “Yes, I gathered that.”

“Okay. Just checking. With all this talk of ‘brides’ I couldn’t be sure you knew the difference between human males and females.”

“I’m quite sure it's not all that different from demon male and female differences.” Thorin smirked. 

“If you say so.”

“It’s easy enough to find out. Bath?” Thorin gestured to the large sunken pool in the bathroom floor. 

Bilbo glanced at it before doing a wide eyed double take. “That’s not A bath. That’s a swimming hole!”

Thorin chuckled, slipping of his clothes while Bilbo was distracted peering down into it. “You’re welcome to use it.” He invited as he adjusted the temperature controls. It might be a bit hot for delicate human skin.

Bilbo stared between Thorin and the pool of water as Thorin climbed down the stairs into it, looking both desirous and inhibited. He dipped a hand in and pulled it back with a hiss. “Hot!”

“It might be a bit hot for you right now. I adjusted the temperature. It should be cool enough for you by tonight.”

“Oh, so for now, you’re just going to taunt me.” Bilbo snarled. 

“I guess so.” Thorin returned with a smirk. 

Bilbo huffed and gazed longingly at the water while Thorin went about washing up. He had no reason to linger if Bilbo couldn’t join him. “Why are you being nice to me?” Bilbo asked suspiciously after a few moments. 

“You’re my bride. What kind of king, or husband even, would I be if I wasn’t?”

“Are you still sticking with that? You know, I still don't believe you. I don’t know what your angle is but I don’t believe it for a second.” Bilbo returned skeptically. 

“Believe what you want. I suppose you think it’s nothing to sleep in the king’s bed.”

Bilbo peered at him with narrowed eyes as Thorin finished washing up, stepping under a spout to rinse his hair. “It doesn’t make any sense. I may not be very smart, but I’m not that stupid either.”

Thorin just shook his head as he climbed back out of the tub. It would make a lot more sense of Bilbo would bloody recognize him. Obviously he still remembered him. Why else would he march so willingly into demon territory to me the sacrifice? Why else would he be curious about other horned wolves? Was he really that dense?

Clattering from the outer chamber drifted in and Bilbo shot up to attention. “Breakfast!” He deduced and took off. 

“Wait!” Thorin tried to call him back and grabbed his robe with a growl when his human didn’t even slow down. He threw it on and went after him, not bothering with his sopping wet hair. There were some screams and he rushed in just as one of his servants was about to swing down a ladle. “Stop!” Thorin thundered, catching the ladle in mid-air before it could come down on his ducking human. 

“He is mine! You will not touch him!” He thundered, snatching the ladle away and tucking Bilbo against him. 

The servants stared in shock and fear, the demon ladies cowering together across the table at his display. 

“M-my apologies, your highness.” The male servant bowed. “He came running out here and frightened the servants and I thought he had . . wandered in to where he should not be.”

“You thought wrong.” Thorin growled, tossing the ladle onto the table. “He is here with my favor and he is not to be harmed. He is simply overzealous about his meals.” Thorin nudged his human back towards one of the chairs. “Don’t make him wait any longer.”

“Y-Yes, your highness.”

“Oh, and Dori.” Thorin stopped and turned back as he headed back to his room to make himself presentable. “I don’t want to hear of any gossiping.” He warned. “And see if you can find him some more clothes.”

“Y-Yes, sire!”

Thorin retreated back into his bedchamber to get properly dried and dressed and do his hair. He half expected his breakfast to be gone by the time he got back to it. He ambled back out a while later, pleasantly surprised to find there was still some food left over. Bilbo was finishing off a breakfast tart and refilling his cup with milk. 

“I see you decided to leave me some.” Thorin teased as he sat down and started to collect the remnants of his once luxurious meal. 

“Nah. You just got here before I could finish it off.” Bilbo corrected. 

Thorin chuckled, not entirely convinced that he was joking. “You keep eating like this you’ll be so large you’ll have to roll about to get around.” He further teased. 

“That would be a shame. Bet you’d ship me off then, wouldn’t you?”

“I wouldn’t.” Thorin replied easily and Bilbo gave him a suspicious look. 

They were silent for a while as Thorin quickly finished up whatever Bilbo had deigned to leave him. Bilbo propped his chin on his hand and leaning on the table looking bored.

The door suddenly burst open and Thorin’s closest adviser marched in. “Good morning, your highness.” He bowed quickly and let himself in. “Ye have a meeting with the dragonkin leader's envoy first thing this morning. I know ye despise him but we mustn’t be late. As questionable as his loyalty is, we can’t afford to give him further reason to incite unrest. . . . . What is this doing here?” He gestured to the human who was watching him curiously, belatedly noticing his presence. 

“This is Bilbo. He was this years sacrifice.” Thorin answered, wiping his hands and face as he finished up. 

“Yes. I know what it is. Why is it here? Dwalin was supposed to get rid of him on their way back.”

“He tried. I didn’t want to go back.” Bilbo replied with an unrepentant grin. 

Balin gave him a disgusted look. “It’s unlike Dwalin to fail so miserably. Still, there’s no reason for it to be in your chambers, your majesty. I’ll have it sent to the dungeon if it insists and sticking around.”

“You will do no such thing. He is to stay here in my chambers where he will be safe.” Thorin rose from his seat and began putting on his royal gems and robes. 

“Your highness, I must insist ye remove it from your chambers. Imagine the gossip, the humiliation, if people were to find out ye keep a vile human so close. People would revolt!”

“I will not. And if you're so concerned than make sure no such rumors surface. As for a revolt, let them try.” He growled, a dangerous gleam in his eye. “You will inform Dori that meals are to be brought even in my absence and any other needs he may have are to be tended to.”

“Your majesty! Ye can’t be serious?!”

“Balin.” Thorin growled a warning. 

“Yes . . Of course, your highness.” Balin reluctantly submitted, sending the human a dirty look. 

“Behave, Bilbo.” Thorin ordered as he walked by and ruffled his curls. “I’ll be back this evening.”

“What?! What am I supposed to do?!” Bilbo protested.

“Stay here. I’m sure you can find ways to entertain yourself.” Bilbo squawked indignantly as Thorin shut and locked the door behind him. He didn’t like leaving him alone, but he couldn’t ignore his duties or bring him along either. He sent a silent prayer to Mahal that all would be well when he returned that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Thorin returns to his rooms to find that Bilbo has indeed found ways to keep busy . . very busy, much to Dori's distress. Bilbo is still skeptical and seems determined to find a way to annoy or anger his captor.


	3. A Rebellious Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this month's sneak peek has actually been posted as it's own fic since I already have several chapters written. 😅
> 
> February's Sneak Peek: ["Legends"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397302/chapters/53512243)  
>  _The fellowship has set out on its noble quest to destroy the ring and put an end to the threat that is Sauron! Just set out really, barely left the gates of Imladris, but things are going smoothly enough so far. That is until the two most unlikely party crashers fall upon their little fellowship. Uncle Bilbo and the Legendary Thorin Oakenshield? Frodo just wants to know what's going on but the two of them won't even stop hollering at each other long enough for anyone to get a word in edgewise. Suddenly their little group is joined by Frodo's two biggest hero's and he discovers there was a lot more to Uncle Bilbo's stories than he realized._
> 
> LotR/The Hobbit!AU Thorin/Bilbo Time travel!AU

Thorin sighed and rolled his shoulders, ready to be done with the day. He’d been worrying about his human all day as every meeting and event seemed to drag on even slower than before. He was ready to get back to him. 

He chuckled to himself as he thought of Bilbo’s cheekiness and rebellion. He knew he had invited it on himself for not telling the human who he was, but he wanted the satisfaction of Bilbo remembering him on his own. He needed to know that was why he was here. 

Besides, it didn’t bother him, the defiance and the sass. It was amusing and refreshing. He didn’t feel like a king to Bilbo and he felt it would make it easier to woo the human. Sure, Bilbo may have come here for ‘Thorin,’ but he had no reason to believe it was for romantic reasons. The way Bilbo felt for him could be entirely different than how he wanted the human. If that were the case, perhaps this way was better. Perhaps he could come to love King Oakenshield as well as ‘Thorin.’

Or perhaps he would never come to love either in that way. He was just a child when they met and he was a human and Thorin a demon. Even if he wasn’t the king, such a union would be difficult and frowned upon. He sighed, discouraging himself as he neared the doors to his private chambers. 

He arrived at them just as Dori was stepping out of them. “Dori.” He greeted suspiciously. 

“Your highness! Good evening!” The servant fidgeted nervously. 

Thorin raised an expectant and slightly threatening brow. 

“I am so sorry!” Dori suddenly gushed. “I did my best, but he . . “ He made a gesture of frustration towards the door. “I have failed as your servant.” He bowed contritely.

“Is he well?”

“Oh, yes! I assure you he is quite well!” The servant responded irritably. 

Thorin suppressed a chuckle. “I’m sure it’s fine, Dori.” He assured, suspecting Bilbo had gone out of his way to be difficult. “Resume your duties as usual.” He dismissed.

Dori bowed again with many thanks and took his leave. 

Thorin raised a curious brow, wondering what the human could have done to upset his servant so much. He dismissed the suspense and entered his chambers. Immediately, he knew exactly why Dori was so distressed. The main room was in absolute chaos. It seemed like literally nothing was in its right place . . . except the food on the table . . of course. 

Furniture was overturned and not from their little chase the night before. Everything was scattered. The hearth roared with a heap of logs shoved in its hungry flames. Dishes were on the floor, cushions scattered about, it looked like a tornado had hit it. 

A surprised chuckle escaped his lips, as he marveled at the sheer efficiency and thoroughness of his rebellious human. Especially considering poor Dori was probably trying to undo the damage as fast as the human could cause it. A strange sound drew his attention away from the catastrophe before him and he headed towards his bedchamber, carefully stepping over debris on his way.

He pushed the bedroom door open, having to use more force than he expected as something was blocking it on the other side. He peered around the door to find a chair awkwardly propped behind it before the strange thudding sound attracted his attention again. 

The bed ‘whomped’ as Bilbo landed on it only to launch himself back up into the air with purpose. Like the outer room, his bedroom was an absolute mess. There were clothes scattered everywhere. His clothes, like his wardrobes had flung open their doors and vomited out all their contents. The bed was in shambles, little more than the mattress remaining intact from Bilbo’s rather impressive bouncing on it.

Again, everything was out of place, like Bilbo had taken it upon himself to investigate every nook and cranny only to throw his finds over his shoulder when he was done. Currently, he seemed determined to relieve the bed of its last remaining accessory - the canopy. 

He launched himself into the air once again, completely oblivious to his audience, and cursed as he only managed to scrape the overhanging fabric with the tips of his fingers. He landed again and gave one more determined bounce, snagging the canopy with a triumphant cry and dragging it back down with him. 

Thorin winced at the sound of ripping fabric as Bilbo landed on the bed with an ‘oomf.’ The canopy fluttered down over him as he lay where he landed, apparently satisfied with his accomplishment. 

Despite the destruction, Thorin couldn’t seem to summon anything more than an impressed admiration and a fond exasperation. He had a growing suspicion that his human was trying to annoy him. He walked over to stand at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms, preparing his disapproving glower.

Bilbo flailed about under the large fabric canopy until he finally emerged at the end of the bed. He spotted Thorin and grinned up at him unrepentantly. “Welcome back.” He greeted cheerfully, still half buried under the canopy. 

Thorin raised an unimpressed brow. “What are you doing?”

“What? Me? This devious bed of yours attacked me! Look at me! I’m barely escaping its vile clutches! Let go of me you fiendish fabric!!” He kicked at the heavy fabric weighing him down.

“Mhm.” Thorin forced himself serious at Bilbo’s ridiculous claims. “And did the rest of my chambers attack you as well?” 

“You catch on quick.” Bilbo grinned, finally kicking the last of the canopy off. “Demonic! All of it! And you say you demons don’t eat humans! Those devilish wardrobes of yours tried to devour me whole!”

“Mhm.” Thorin responded unconvinced. “You upset Dori, you know.” Thorin informed as he started removing his royal accessories. 

“Dori?” Bilbo wondered, climbing off the bed. “Oh! You mean Mr. Sheep!”

Thorin let out a startled laugh. “You didn’t actually call him that, did you?”

“Sure I did! He looks like a sheep. Got the ram horns and freaky eyes and everything! Why? It’s not like he told me his name. Just came in here all bossy, tellin’ me not to touch anything.”

“And so you decided to touch everything.” Thorin deducted. His human had a true rebellious streak. 

“I don’t know what you speak of, but last _I_ heard, I was the bride of the demon king!” Bilbo crossed his arms defiantly. “So I can touch what I want! . . Unless, of course, it was all just a ruse.” He eyed Thorin waiting for his response. 

Thorin threw his robe on the nearest surface. “No. You are welcome to anything in my chambers.” He affirmed, sending his human a smirk as he headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

Bilbo followed him in, studying him with a narrow gaze. “You’re not angry?”

“With you? For being attacked by fiendish wardrobes and devilish beds? No. Should I be?” Thorin returned, going along with his human’s story. 

Bilbo narrowed his eyes further at him. He knew, Thorin knew, but he wasn’t about to admit to anything either. “No. Of course not.”

Thorin chuckled deeply and ruffled his disgruntled-looking human’s hair. “I knew you would find a way to entertain yourself. Did you have fun?” 

Bilbo glared at him defiantly over his crossed arms. “No! I was bored as anything!” 

Thorin shook his head fondly. “I see that dinner survived your little battles with my chambers. Shall we go eat?”

Bilbo immediately perked up. “Dinner’s here? How did I miss that?!”

“You were probably too busy battling wardrobes and canopy beds.” Thorin teased as they headed out to the outer room, Bilbo ducking around him to beat him there. 

They ate together mostly in silence as Bilbo inhaled everything around him and Thorin ate what he left at a more leisurely pace. Thorin knew why he ate like that. It was typical of people who had had to go extended lengths without adequate food. He just hoped Bilbo would slow down once he realized he could count on the next meal, instead of wondering if each one was his last.

Thorin wiped his face and hands after finishing, listening to Bilbo moan about eating too much as he lay with his cheek pressed against the table. He chuckled and ruffled the human’s hair unsympathetically, earning himself an annoyed groan, 

“Perhaps a bath will help you feel better. The water should be cool enough now.” Thorin suggested as he got up, intending on enjoying a bath himself. 

Bilbo stopping moaning long enough to follow him back into the bedchamber and eventually the washroom as Thorin divested himself of more of his clothing. 

“Will you be joining me this time?” Thorin wondered as he sank into the warm water. It felt barely hot to him now, but it was a sacrifice worth making for Bilbo. 

Bilbo sat at the edge, peering down into the water. “Nah. I think I’ll pass.” 

“Really? You’d pass up on a hot bath? Is it because I’m here? You can still use it when I’m not here, you know.” He assured. 

Bilbo didn’t respond for several minutes and Thorin went about his usual washing. "It’s deep.” He finally replied softly. 

“It’s not that deep.” Thorin denied before it occurred to him it probably seemed much deeper to someone Bilbo’s size. “You don’t have to come all the way in. You can sit on the steps to wash.” He pointed out. 

Bilbo hummed noncommittally. 

“You can’t swim?” Thorin pried after a few more moments of silence. 

“Yeah, so what? I’m sure a lot of people can't swim.” Bilbo returned irritably. 

“So nothing. I was just curious.” Thorin tried to appease. “Would you like to learn?” He added a few moments later. 

Bilbo gave him a suspicious look. 

Thorin shrugged. “You’d be able to enjoy the bath more if you learned.”

“Are you offering to teach me, oh great king? I bet you have lots of time for that.” Bilbo sassed sarcastically. 

“I am.” Thorin ignored his sass. “We can practice a little bit every evening.”

Bilbo gave him a disgusted look and suddenly stood up, throwing off his clothes and wading down a couple steps to sit in the water. “I can take care of myself.” 

Thorin waded over to lean against the side of the tub nearby as his human scrubbed himself as defiantly as he could. Thorin tried to suppress his amusement to avoid further irritating Bilbo, but he didn’t even know it was possible to wash one’s self ‘defiantly.’ A chuckled escaped him despite his effort. 

“What?” Bilbo snapped defensively, giving him a irritated glare. 

“Nothing.” Thorin chuckled. “Here. Use this one.” He picked out one of the vials of soap and set it in the human's reach.

Bilbo took it and pulled off the glass stopper, giving it a sniff. “Why?”

“Because it smells good.” Thorin shrugged. 

Bilbo sniffed it again. “It smells like honey.” He responded slightly confused. 

Thorin nodded. It was a little more than that to his sensitive nose, but it was definitely a sweeter smell and one that Thorin certainly never used. He wasn’t even sure why he had it. But he thought it would be fitting for Bilbo. 

“What if I don’t want to smell like honey?” Bilbo returned rebelliously. 

“Then use a different one. I don’t care which one you use. You’re welcome to any of them. I just thought it would suit you.” Thorin replied calmly. 

Bilbo snorted and put it back, practically laying across the floor on his stomach while sampling and choosing somethings else from the various bottles of scented soap. Thorin couldn’t complain as it left his human’s wet, little rear sticking out of the water for him to admire. At least modesty didn’t seem to be a concern. 

Finally, Bilbo picked one out and Thorin almost choked on his own laugh at what he chose. It was the muskiest, most masculine scented soap he had. Thorin didn’t even use it because it smelled like blatant compensation. The image of his harmless little human smelling like a bear in rut was almost too much. He couldn’t help himself and chuckled. 

“What?” Bilbo wondered suspiciously. “What’s wrong with this one?” He sniffed at it again. 

“Nothing.” Thorin chuckled. “Use whatever you like. Why did you pick that one?” He asked in amusement. 

“Cause it doesn’t have a strong smell. Kind of a bland woodsy scent.” Bilbo explained. 

“Okay.” Thorin chuckled. He should have known Bilbo’s human nose wouldn’t pick up on the thick, musky pheromones the soap was laced with. Fortunately, Bilbo wasn’t leaving his chambers so it shouldn’t matter anyway. 

“Why?” Bilbo asked suspiciously. “What does it smell like to you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Thorin chuckled. “Use whatever you like.” 

Bilbo eyed him suspiciously and put the bottle back, choosing one of the more benign smelling ones. 

Thorin chuckled again, amused by . . everything really. Bilbo’s defiant and suspicious behavior, his choice in soaps, his attempts to annoy/anger him, they were all amusing. Thorin had regretted leaving him for fifteen years. He wasn’t about to be dissuaded from keeping his human around by such inconsequential things. 

He wrung out his hair and stepped carefully around Bilbo as he climbed out and started drying off. Bilbo didn’t stay in any longer than necessary and followed him out as soon as he was done. Thorin tossed the towel over him as he emerged, earning him a disgruntled squawk. Thorin chuckled at his complaints and continued readying for bed. 

Before he could finish, Bilbo dashed out into the bedchamber. Thorin raised a curious brow but finished his routine before wandering out to see what the hurry was about. He found Bilbo sprawled out as much as possible, right in the center of his disheveled bed. The canopy had been pushed off and Bilbo must have grabbed one of his night tunics because he looked like his head was sticking out of a sack. Thorin couldn’t even see his feet!

Thorin crosses his arms and raised an expectant brow, doing his best to keep the mirth off his face. 

“This is my spot. Find you’re own.” Bilbo declared where he lay on his stomach taking up as much space as possible. 

Thorin almost lost it. The bed was huge compared to his little human. It was a bed fit for a king, after all. Bilbo looked like a babe resting on his parents bed for all his size relative to the bed. Thorin could still easily fit on either side of him comfortably. What was he hoping to accomplish? Besides perhaps commandeering the king’s bed in the hopes of being annoying. Thorin schooled his amusement into a loose look of ‘really?’

“What? You said I could help myself to whatever I liked.” Bilbo reminded. 

“Yes, I did.” Thorin nodded, finally letting his amusement show on his face. “But I am the king and I too will do as I like.” He reminded in return.

Bilbo watched him suspiciously as Thorin foraged for a pillow and blanket before throwing them onto the bed. He hopped up and quickly snatched Bilbo up before he could escape and pulled him against him as he plopped himself down on the bed.

“Gah! Let go of me! I said this was my spot!” Bilbo struggled.

“Of course it is. It’s also my spot. Just because I said to help yourself doesn’t mean things cease being mine.” He growled and nuzzled into his human’s hair aggressively. 

Bilbo continued to protest and struggle for a few more minutes before he went limp with a dramatic sigh, giving up. Thorin chuckled and nuzzled him once more before loosening his hold, giving his human room to get comfortable. When Bilbo finally stopped moving, Thorin retrieved his pillow and pulled the blanket over them, making sure his human was tucked in. 

Bilbo had settled on his stomach with his face turned away and Thorin rested a hand on the small of his back for his own assurances. Again, Bilbo was softly snoring away long before Thorin felt the lull of sleep pull him under. 

He woke up first the next morning, the busy destruction of the day before having worn out his little human. Bilbo was still passed out were he fell asleep and Thorin pressed a kiss to his curls before getting up to get ready for the day. 

He still hadn’t awoke when breakfast was delivered and Thorin wondered if he should wake him or leave him be. He decided to let him sleep, he had no reason to to get up so early anyway. 

“Do what you can, Dori, but let him do as he pleases.” Thorin instructed as his breakfast was laid out. 

Dori huffed but responded with a respectful affirmative. 

“Just work around him the best you can. Did you bring him lunch yesterday?”

“Uh . . “ Dori hesitates. “No, sir. Was I supposed to?”

“Yes.” Thorin suppressed a growl. “And the clothes?”

“Ah, I . . “

“You didn’t bring him any clothes?” Thorin did growl. 

“Ah, I was! I went looking but I received an order to drop whatever I was doing and prepare a room for the dragonkin envoy.” 

“I never gave you such an order.” 

“But, but I received the order! Your order, your majesty!” Dori suddenly checked himself. “I apologize. I will accept my punishment.”

Thorin eyed him for a moment. “Did you receive my order to bring the human his meals even in my absence?” He questioned evenly. 

“No, sire.”

“What were you doing here so late last night?” Thorin growled. 

“I was . . “ The servant hesitated. “I was ordered to monitor the human and . . . restrain him if necessary.” Thorin’s nostril’s flared in suppressed anger. “But I remembered you said not to touch him, so I merely did my best to minimize the damage he was causing!” He rushed to further explain.

“You did well. If you had touched him, I would have had you stripped of your position and flogged for your insolence.” Thorin warned darkly, making the servant go pale. “These orders you received did not come from me. From now on, you will accept no orders concerning the human unless they come from me directly. Do I make myself clear?” He growled menacingly. 

“Yes, your highness!” Dori affirmed quickly with a contrite bow. 

“You will bring him his regular meals, whether I am here or not. You will also find him some clothes to suffice until I have new ones made for him. He is not to leave this room without my permission and no one but you is allowed to enter when I’m gone. Check in on him regularly and grant him anything he requests if you deem it harmless. Otherwise, wait for my permission. Am I understood?” 

“Yes, your highness.” Dori bowed low again. 

“Good. It doesn’t seem like he’ll be awake before I leave, so do not clear away breakfast until he’s had a chance to eat.”

“Yes, sire.”

“You are a good servant, Dori. You have served me faithfully and near flawlessly since even before my coronation. I’m trusting you with his welfare in my absence, don’t make me regret it.” He both praised and warned. 

Dori’s eyes widened in some form of understanding and he bowed again. “Yes, your highness. I will see that he is well cared for.”

“Good.” Thorin wiped his hands and stood up to fetch his royal robes. “There will be hell to pay if any harm should come to him.” He growled one last warning.

“Yes, sire.” Dori accepted. 

Thorin checked in on his human who still hadn’t moved but finally had to pull himself away to attend his duties. He had a suspicion who had given Dori such conflicting commands and he didn’t like it. He would be having a talk with Balin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo makes nice with the sheep servant and learns more about his sheepy family. Thorin stars learning a little more about his little human's past after he left him.


	4. A Bored Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's still doing okay out there! Here! Have some more reading materials. 😁😁😁

Bilbo startled awake, popping up on his hands in a half asleep daze. He knew he had heard something. He looked around sleepily, distinctly noticing that he was alone. The king was gone. “Hey!” He called out hoping he was just in the washroom or something, but no one answered. 

He scrambled off the bed and shuffled quickly over to the bathroom entrance, peering inside. It was empty. He swallowed down the concern rising from his chest, now fully awake. Had he missed breakfast? Did that mean he’d have to wait until dinner? Waiting alone . . in these big quiet rooms. For all their size and luxury, it didn't make them feel any less like a cage. 

He froze, listening when he heard sound coming from the outer room. He dashed for the doors and nearly burst through them, freezing when he found the bossy sheep instead of the king. 

“Good morning, Master . . . “ The servant sheep trailed off as if waiting.

“What?” Bilbo asked bewildered. 

“What’s your name? Or would you prefer I simply call you Master Human?”

“I don’t care what you call me.” Bilbo scoffed before realizing that there was as still food on the table. He sprinted to it, trying to scoop up as much of it as possible before the annoying sheep demon could clear it away. 

“Calm down.” The servant poured some water in a glass next to him. “I have orders to let you eat your fill before I remove any food from the table.”

Bilbo eyed him with no little amount of skepticism and suspicion, a bread roll sticking out from his overly stuffed mouth. 

“I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was under incorrect orders and failed to understand his highness's true desires for your care.”

“Wha’s tha' s’posed ta mean.” Bilbo asked through his stuffed cheeks, earning a disgusted look from the sheep. 

“Only that my behavior was inappropriate and uncalled for.” Dori finished filling another glass with milk and stepped away to let him eat, getting started on putting the room back together while he waited.

Bilbo continued to stuff his face while he wondered what the sheep was talking about. Wasn’t it the king that had sent him yesterday to watch him as if he were some unruly pet? Was he under new orders now? 

He shook his head. He didn’t get what was going on. The king was weird, not much of a king really if he thought it so amusing to mess with some stupid human for fun. Sure, he was stupid, but he wasn’t stupid enough to really believe the king of demons would have any true intent to keep him as a bride. Why?! What would he gain from having some pathetic human for a bride? He was useless! Even if he was a demon, he’d still be useless!

No. Something else had to be going on. Maybe they really were fattening him up. That would explain why he was being allowed to eat even though the king had left already. 

He stuffed as much as he physically could into his stomach before finally resting his head on the table with an uncomfortable groan. It made him sick to eat so much but he didn’t know when he would get to eat again. What if the king didn’t come back in time for dinner? Obviously, he ate somewhere else if he wasn’t in his rooms for meals. Then Bilbo would have to wait until breakfast tomorrow to eat again. 

He sighed, willing his stomach to settle as he plotted how he would make a nuisance of himself. His efforts the night before had proven fruitless. Sure it got the sheep all worked up but the king hadn’t even scolded him. And after all his work! How was he supposed to top the utter chaos he had caused the day before?!

So much for being a king! Shouldn’t he care if his things are being strewn about and his rooms left in shambles?! Bilbo avoided causing any significant damage, partly because he didn’t want to over do it and lose his chance to find Thorin but also because it wasn’t really his nature to be destructive. As it was, he’d have been beaten within an inch of his life if he’d even done that much at his hometown. 

He let out a frustrated sigh, the side of his face still pressed against the tabletop. There was no way he was going back. He hated humans. He’d literally rather be eaten alive than go back to those ‘demons.’ They were the true ‘demons.’ Apart from a few dirty looks, he’d already been treated a hundred times better here. 

But he didn’t come to be the king’s special pet! He came to find Thorin! At least, he was pretty sure that was his name. Memories made at six tend to get pretty fuzzy and sometimes he doubted that it was anything more than just a hopeful dream. A dream that someone had actually cared about him for a little while. 

If there was any chance that his memories were real, then he wanted to see Thorin again. If only just to see him. The demon probably wouldn’t even remember him anyway. Just some random overly friendly human kid with warped aspirations, nothing worth remembering. 

He groaned and smacked his forehead against the table, chiding himself for being so pathetic and useless. Thorin didn’t need to remember him. He just wanted to know his memories were real. 

“Please refrain from causing yourself damage.” A voice rebuked at his side. “The king will not be pleased if you’re damaged when he returns.”

Bilbo propped his head up and raised an unimpressed brow at the sheep. “Don’t tell me you’re in on the whole ‘bride’ scam too?”

“I beg your pardon?” Dori scoffed as he started clearing dishes away. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He looked around noticing the room was significantly cleaner. “Hey, you know I’m just going to wreck everything again, right?”

“Do as you please.” The sheep servant sighed.

“What? Really? . . . Then what was all the hollerin’ and carryin’ on about yesterday?”

“As I said, I was under incorrect orders yesterday. His highness has made it clear that you are to be allowed to do as you please . . even if it is destroy everything.” The servant grumbled the last bit under his breath.

Bilbo’s face twisted in confusion. “Why?” He wondered baffled. 

“It is not my place to speculate his highness's intents or question his decisions.” 

Bilbo scanned over the now orderly furniture. “Well, that’s no fun!” He complained. What was the point in messing stuff up if no one would get upset about it?! He studied the sheep servant a moment before wandering over to a chair. He glanced at the sheep who seemed to be ignoring him and knocked over the chair with a loud clatter. 

The servant didn’t even turn around. “Aww!” Bilbo whined. “You’re no fun anymore.” Now what was he supposed to do? He crossed his arms as moodily as he could considering the tunic he was wearing was more like a tent. 

The sheep servant chuckled. 

“What are you laughing at?” Bilbo snapped irritably. 

“Nothing. Only you remind me of my younger brother. Always trying to get a reaction out of people.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bilbo hopped up to sit on the table that the servant was clearing, making sure he was in the way. “I bet he’s more fun than you.”

“I have no doubt you would think so. He’s a regular troublemaker.” The servant bustled around him, stopping to look him over. “I will see about finding you some more fitting clothes after I clean away these dishes.”

“Why?”

“Cause his majesty has order me to.”

“Why?”

“It is not my place to speculate.”

“Why?”

“Because I am a mere servant.”

“Why?”

The sheep servant opened his mouth to answer before pausing and snapping it shut again, giving the human a rebuking look. 

“C’mon! I’m bored! And your king doesn’t make any sense. Why is he even keeping me here?! I’m not buying this whole ‘bride’ nonsense.”

“What are you talking about, you daft creature?” The sheep scolded. 

“You know! The nonsense about me being his bride? Is that even allowed? Can he marry a human?”

The servant didn’t respond. He simply stood frozen and looking awfully pale. 

“Hello?” Bilbo waved a hand in front of his face. “Mr. Sheep? Did you break or something?”

The servant coughed and seemed to recover himself. “It is not my place to speculate on his majesty’s actions.” He pushed out in a short clipped tone.

“Ugh! Fine!” Bilbo fell back on the table dramatically, making the dishes clatter. “So what's your brother like?” He wondered after several minutes of quiet. 

“Which one?”

Bilbo propped himself up on his elbows. “How many do you have?”

“Two.”

“Oh, okay then, the troublemaker one.”

“He’s a pain in the arse." The servant informed, sounding irritated just thinking about it. 

Bilbo laughed. “Sounds fun! What’s his name? Is he a sheep too?”

“Nori. And we are not sheep! We’re satyrs, though he is more of the goat variety.”

“Nori? What’s your name then?”

“Dori.”

“Dori? Nori and Dori? Wait! What’s your other brother’s name?” 

“Ori.” Dori answered suspiciously.

“Wait, so it’s Dori, Nori, and Ori?!” Bilbo burst out laughing. “That’s great! I bet everyone knows you’re related! It’s like a first and last name combined!”

“That’s exactly what it is.” Dori returned, not finding it so humorous. “Ri is the family name.”

“What? Really?” Bilbo’s laughs stopped and he turned more thoughtful. “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

Dori raised a smug brow. “And do you have a name, Master Human?”

“Bilbo.” 

“And do you have a family name as well?”

“Not anymore. It’s just ‘Bilbo.’”

“What do you mean, not anymore? You can’t just erase your family name.”

Bilbo shrugged. “Family names are for people with family. I don’t have a family so I don’t need a family name.” He reasoned. Frankly, he was surprised he even had a first name at this point.

“That’s-That’s not quite how it works.” Dori return uncertainly. 

“I don’t need It.” Bilbo assured, sitting up to swing his legs back and forth.

“I see.” Dori replied subdued. “I, uh, must take these dishes back down to the kitchen. I will be back soon with some smaller clothes for you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Bilbo answered unenthusiastically, as Dori wheeled the large serving cart out the double doors, locking it behind him. 

Bilbo sighed and collapsed back on the table. He was alone again, trapped in his luxurious cage. He curled up on his side. He hated being alone. He was always alone before, even when others were around. It was like he was just a piece of furniture. At least Dori wasn’t so bad to talk to and the king, as suspicious as he was, never ignored him. 

He climbed off the table. At least he had access to a warm bath whenever he wanted now. That was nice. He ambled towards the bed chamber, deciding to go soak in the warm water until Dori came back with some clothes. 

_~Thorin~_

He speed walked as he made his way back to his private chambers for the night, always eager to return to his small human after a long day of work. The days seemed to be getting longer and he’d been getting back to his rooms later and later. 

It had been a couple days after the first day of destruction and Bilbo had pretty much calmed down and stopped tearing the rooms apart. He was still plenty sassy and suspicious and still liked to push at wherever he thought there might be a limit to the tolerance of his behavior, but for the most part he had significantly settled. 

His rooms were intact, Bilbo was wearing the clothes that Dori had found for him, and Thorin had even noticed that Bilbo and his servant seemed to be getting along better. Despite things seeming to improve with his human, he just couldn’t get away from his work early enough to spend any significant time with him. 

Ever since his discussion with Balin warning him to not to interfere with Bilbo, he seemed to be getting busier and busier. He stopped in his tracks. Of course! Why hadn't he realized it sooner! He continued with a growl. If Balin thought he could interfere with his time with Bilbo, he had another thing coming. Half the work he’d been doing probably wasn’t even necessary!

He had trusted his adviser so long he hadn’t even thought to question the sudden avalanche of paperwork that showed up on his desk. Well, he wouldn’t be fooled so easily again. Balin may be an old friend and trusted adviser, but Thorin wouldn’t tolerate him coming between him and Bilbo. Still, there were few he trusted as much as Balin, he would have to find a way to convince him.

He finally made it to his chambers. The front room was empty, dinner time having long passed, so he headed back towards his bedroom. The sound of the door clicking shut behind him seemed to trigger a whiny moan. 

“I’m soooo booooored!” Bilbo complained loudly as Thorin stepped further into the room. 

Bilbo was lounging on a couple of long cloth strips that he had thrown up over the bare canopy poles and tied secure to the bed posts. He sat in one like a swing while the other supported his back. He swung his legs making himself rock back and forth slightly, his head thrown back lazily as he complained. 

“I see you’ve been busy.” Thorin remarked with a smirk, admiring his handiwork. 

Bilbo’s head turned where it hang to look at him. “There’s nothing to do here.” He whined, swinging his legs a little harder. 

Thorin sighed, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. It’s not my intention to leave you alone so much. . . . If there’s something I can get for you to help you pass the time, you only need ask and I will send for it.”

“Like what?” Bilbo sighed irritably. 

“I don’t know. Books perhaps?” Thorin suggested as he put away his royal robe. 

“Do they have pictures?”

“Not many. Some might have a few perhaps.”

“Than what’s the point?”

“Well, you could try _reading_ them.” Thorin returned, almost wanting to be exasperated with his contrary human.

“I _could_ try, but a lot of good it would do me.” Bilbo retorted sounding agitated.

Thorin pause in putting away his rings. “You can’t read.” He concluded soberly. 

“Yeah, so?!” Bilbo snapped back.

“I apologize. I just assumed . . “

“What? That I wasn’t stupid?! Sorry to disappoint you!” Bilbo crossed his arms moodily. 

“That’s not what I was going to say. You're not stupid. You’re just . . uneducated.” 

“Gee, thanks. I feel a lot better now.”

Thorin sighed. “I just meant you haven’t been taught. It doesn’t mean you’re not smart enough to learn."

"You go ahead and think that if it makes you feel better. It must be real embarrassing to have a bride that can't even read." Bilbo sassed bitterly.

"I'm not embarrassed. . . Are you?" Thorin redirected. 

"Why should I be embarrassed?! It's not my fault I couldn't to go to lessons like all the other brats!"

"I agree. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Thorin affirmed easily. Obviously it was a bit of a sore spot, despite his human's denials. Bilbo only gave him a suspicious and slightly skeptical look. "Would you like to learn?” Thorin asked when he didn’t reply. 

“It’s a little late for that.” Bilbo grumbled, swinging one of his legs. “That’s what they send little brats to lessons for. I’m too old for them now.”

”You’re never too old if you have the will to learn. You don’t need to go to school. You just need a teacher.” Thorin corrected. 

"Oh, and I suppose _you're_ gonna teach me. You know, with all that spare time you have." Bilbo twisted his upper torso to hang sideways from his swing. 

"If I had the time, I would gladly teach you. But I don't. Besides, I might not be the best teacher for you. But I can find someone to teach you, if you want." 

Bilbo swung silently for a few moments before rolling back onto his back, letting his head hang back limply. "Why bother? It's not like it'd be useful for anything. Besides, I'm sure you have more important things to spend your royal money on."

"Reading is a primary skill. It would benefit you to learn if only to serve as a means of entertainment. And you are the king's bride, there's no one better to spend my 'royal' money on." Thorin reasoned. There was no reason for Bilbo to remain illiterate if he wished to learn. He would find him a demon willing to teach a human.

"Are you really still stickin' to that? That is the worst lie you could have possibly come up with, you know. Anything would have been more believable. Slave, appetizer, experiment, _pet_ , even ransom would have made more sense than 'bride.' At least then you would be trying to get rid of me." Bilbo ranted as he swung.

"You make it sound so unbelievable that I would want you as my bride. What's wrong with taking a human bride?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with taking a human bride if you swing that way. But taking _me_ as your bride? That's what makes it unbelievable. _Nobody_ wants me. _Nobody_! And, if they happen to be unfortunate enough to get stuck with me, they can't boot me out fast enough. The only person since my parents died who ever acted like he might care, even a little bit, walked away without even looking back. Okay? That's what makes your little act, unbelievable." Bilbo threw his arms up in exasperation as he finished before letting them fall back down to hang loosely. 

A sharp pain of guilt pierced Thorin in the chest. He had no idea their short interaction had meant so much to Bilbo. He was just a small boy. Children were constantly making new memories and being distracted by new things. He just assumed the boy he'd met would move on and forget about him as he grew. "I'm sure that's not . . entirely true." He denied.

“You’re right. I probably just imagined all those years of living on the streets and foraging through trash for food.” Bilbo drawled. “All those nights sleeping with the local stray dogs just to keep warm were probably in my head to. You know, I didn’t even have to volunteer to be the sacrifice? I just happened to be number one on everyone’s ‘unwanted’ list. Not that I’m complaining. I was more than happy to ditch that place. This may be the land of demons but that place was hell.”

Thorin patiently listened to him rant. Bilbo talked of his hardships like he might the weather, detached and indifferent. Much like he had as a child. Thorin had been baffled by it back then, but now he understood. This was how Bilbo coped and the knowledge that his young human had suffered so much made his heart ache with regret. If only he hadn’t left him at that tree. “I am sorry.” It was all he could say. He felt as responsible as those who had made his human suffer. 

Bilbo gave him a studying look. “Why are you sorry?” He huffed, looking away. “Lies or not you’ve been better to me than anyone else in the past sixteen years.” He mumbled. 

“I wish to do better.” Thorin cleared the lumps from his throat. “Which is why I will find you a teacher. And when you have learned to read, I will buy you all the books you could possibly want.” He finished getting ready for bed, choosing to wash up quickly since it was already getting late. 

Bilbo studied him skeptically, but at least he didn’t look as suspicious. “Whatever.” He finally turned away. “Do whatever you want, Mr. King.” Despite his sass, he looked contemplative and subdued. 

“I will.” Thorin assured. “Are you going to hang there all night or will you be joining me on the bed?” 

Bilbo ignored him so he climbed into bed alone, the human still hanging above him. He settled, having a hard time going to sleep after learning of his young human’s painful past. He wanted to tell him who he was, but now he felt too guilty to admit it. Maybe Bilbo didn’t have fond memories of him, after all. Maybe he was angry and didn’t come here for him at all. Maybe he was just happy to get away from that place. 

Visions of his little human growing up on the streets, eating garbage and sleeping with dogs haunted him as he tried to go to sleep and he couldn’t seem to shake the images from his head. Suddenly, something hit the bed beside him, startling him from his disturbing imaginings. 

Bilbo crawled up beside him and scooted under the covers, turning on his side facing away from Thorin. Thorin rolled over on his side. Bilbo had settled just within his reach and he reached out and tentatively settled a hand over his waist. Bilbo didn’t respond at first but shuffled closer ever so slightly a moment later. 

Thorin smiled softly to himself and settled his hand more permanently on his human’s side. Having Bilbo in his reach quieted his visions and he was finally able to drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: TBD (I haven't written it yet XD)


	5. A Wandering Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!😁

"Are you done, Master Bilbo?" Dori bustled around the table collecting dishes.

"Yeah," Bilbo sighed, content with an only somewhat overly full stomach. Since his meals had been coming consistently, he was learning not to stuff himself to the point of near bursting. It was a tough habit to break after living so many years on the streets, but being in constant discomfort from stuffing himself all the time was getting old. Besides, if they really were trying to fatten him up, he didn't want to to give them the satisfaction.

"Very well." Dori loaded the remaining dishes into his service cart. "I'm afraid I have quite a bit to do this morning, so I'm going to have to take my leave. I'll bring your lunch around later. _Try_ to stay out of trouble, would you? I know it's tough being locking in here alone for so long, but things could be considerably worse. I hope you realize that." 

"Yeah, yeah." Bilbo rolled his eyes. Living as the king's pet wasn't terrible. He got to eat good food three times a day. He slept on a bed that may secretly be a wrapped up cloud--something he might have to investigate. And he had access to warm baths and nice clothes. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd lived so well. _But_ he also couldn't remember the last time he'd been so _bored_! 

At least fending for himself had never been boring. Difficult and despairing at times, but never boring. There was even a certain level of satisfaction to be had from surviving another day and spiting the whole town. Now he just sat around like some fat, house cat, waiting for his owner to come home and give him a few pats. It was undignified, and more importantly, _boring_! "Can't I come with you? Or go outside? or just out of these rooms or _something_?"

"No. His majesty has made it very clear that you are not to leave these rooms for the time being, and I have no doubt that it's for your own safety. No one will bother you in here. Not all demons are as tolerant as myself and the king. You should remember that." Dori finished clearing the table. "Just sit tight. I'll be back soon." The sheep grabbed his cart and let himself out, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Bilbo groaned and flopped against the table. If the king cared so much about him then his royal highness should let him out to actually do something! He lay with his face mushed against the table as he wallowed in self-pity. He couldn't stand being bored. It was worse than torture. He'd rather be eaten at this rate. With another groan of frustration, he pushed away from the table. He'd already given up trashing the place. There was no real satisfaction in it and doing so would only sour his relations with the fussy sheep, who was his sole source of interaction besides the workaholic king. Burning that bridge would land him in worse waters than he was in now.

With literally nothing else to do, he decided to investigate the many rooms of the king's suite again. He'd already snooped around many times, but, apart from destroying stuff, there wasn't much else to do. He wandered from room to room. There were several rooms that were quite bare, being used mostly for storage it seemed and a couple that were completely empty. He wondered why the king had so much unused space. Maybe because he was single? Bilbo was sure he'd have seen a spouse or any children if there were any. But Oakenshield was a king, surely he had lovers or something. Or perhaps not. Maybe that's why he felt the need to harass a human for his entertainment.

Regardless, it meant little to Bilbo either way. He was little more a prisoner in a large, comfortable prison. He didn't know why, but there was no way the king could truly care about him. Wandering about, he investigated the little used rooms before quickly deciding there was nothing of any real interest in them. He meandered back to the main room which was still empty and quiet. He hated the quiet. 

Stopping to contemplate the different tapestries that hung about, he couldn't make out their significance. They were some of the few things that he hadn't touched when had wreaked his havoc. Even he could tell that they were expensive, if not priceless. He wasn't looking for an early execution. He rubbed the edge of one between his fingers. They were pretty to look at but not exactly soft to the touch. This one had a figured that looked a lot like King Oakenshield, but also was clearly not the same king. A previous king perhaps. Bilbo wasn't particularly interested. He peeked behind it curiously, but nothing was there. Shrugging, he moved on.

He ambled slowly to the bedroom next. It was his favorite room despite his confinement. One would think that he'd hate it, but he felt safe there. That was strange in itself considering he was supposedly meant to be the bride of some demon king who could easily do whatever he wanted. Bilbo certainly couldn't stop him. And yet the king never pushed him into a corner or mistreated him. Maybe that's why it felt safe here.

Sighing, he investigated another tapestry hung between two large wardrobes. It was expensive looking like the others, but nothing that piqued his interest. He flapped the fabric taking a quick peek behind the material. Stopping suddenly, he threw the tapestry aside and gaped. A secret door! He pushed the fabric to the side, and it slid away easily. Now he was interested. Running his fingers over the creases he tried to figure out how to open it. 

There was no handle and no frame. He only knew it was a door because of the rectangular grooves that framed an obvious shape of a door. But how to open it, he had no clue. That didn't stop him from trying to figure it out though. He spent a good half-hour carefully investigating every inch of the door. With nothing else to do, he was in no hurry. Finally, his effort paid off. He found a small indent in the stone wall and pushed it in with his thumb. It caved under the pressure and mechanical whirring sounded from inside the stone. A piece of the stone nearby slid away suddenly and made him jump. The small, new opening revealed a little hole in the stone.

Bilbo eyed the discovery carefully, contemplating the strangely shaped recess. Key hole was his first guess, but it wasn't shaped like any key he'd ever seen. He crossed his arms and stared for several minutes, his brain reveling in the puzzle. Tilting his head, he felt like he'd seen something similar to the shape before. If he could just remember . . . Snapping his fingers, he dashed over to the kings accessory drawers. Digging through the endless rings, beads, bangles and other items he didn't recognize, he finally found what he was looking for. 

"Ah-ha!" He snatched up the crystal looking pendant . . . bead? Whatever it was. It looked like a simple crystal, but it was on a small chain and some kind of ring. Not the kind of ring worn on one's finger, but not quite like the beads either. Whatever. It didn't matter. He was almost certain it matched the keyhole perfectly. He ran back over to the hidden door and carefully inserted the stone into the opening. It slid in flawlessly and he nearly squealed in triumph. He didn't though, that would be embarrassing and could likely get him caught.

Something clicked inside the door's mechanisms, and the stone shifted. He jumped back when the stone slab jerked inward, sliding away and disappearing into the wall of the passage he'd uncovered. Standing frozen in front of the doorway, he waited and listened. There was no light inside and no one came running at the sound. He stuck his head in, trying to see through the darkness, but all he could see was black. Glancing around the luxurious bedroom again, it only took him a few moments to make up his mind. 

He sprinted into the bathroom and grabbed a small oil lamp that was used for late night visits. Sparking it to life, he hurried back to the door. He stuffed the crystal key into his pocket and stepped into the dark passage, pulling the tapestry back over the doorway just in case someone came looking for him. Grinning, he wandered off into the darkness.

The hall was narrow and seemed to go on forever. Soon he came to a split in the passage. Biting his lip, he went right, hoping he would be able to find his way back. He wandered the unused passages for what seemed like hours. Occasionally, he would come across another door, but a listen through the stone would quickly inform him it wasn't someplace he wanted to be.

After a while, he decided he should probably try to find his way back to the king's chambers. It had to be almost lunch time, and he could always come back and explore later. It must have been another hour before he belatedly acknowledged that he was, in fact, lost. He stopped at a little four way junction and spun in a little circle. There had to be some kind of sign or marker or something! How was anyone supposed to find their way around this place?

Lifting his lantern higher, he finally noticed that there were indeed markings on the different halls. He checked each one and, sure enough, each hall had a symbol engraved into the stone just inside of the entrance. A lot of good it did him. He knew enough about letters to know it wasn't the common human language. Even if he could read, he doubted he could translate demon or whatever they called their tongue. Sighing, he spun around again, trying to figure out what he should do. His lamp was getting low on oil, and without light, he would be even more lost.

He decided to give finding the way back one more shot and picked the way that felt the most 'right.' It was hard enough to tell the time in the mountain, but, lost in these halls, he had no idea how much time was actually passing. It felt like it'd been forever when his light finally started sputtering. How long had he been gone? Had the king discovered that he'd disappeared? Was he angry his little human pet had gotten away? Had he ordered a search party? . . . Did the king miss him at all?

Bilbo shook the question from his head. What a stupid idea. Why would a demon king miss a human? Leaning against the wall, he slid down to sit. Why would he even think of such a thing? No one missed him. That wasn't about to change. The memory of a warm hand on his side as he drifted off to sleep flitted through his mind, and he hugged his legs, setting his sputtering lamp on the floor. It wouldn't be terrible to be missed, even if it was by a crazy demon king with questionable tastes. 

He buried his face in his knees. What was he thinking? He should know better by now to foster false hopes. Beside him, his little lamp flickered with its last efforts and went out, casting him into darkness. He didn't care. He was probably going to die in these secret passages, and the world would finally be rid of him. All he ever wanted was to be part of something--part of someone--and, here he would die alone and forgotten. His eyes stung at the thought, but he refused to be so weak.

Sniffling away the moisture, his head popped up. He sniffed again, sucking in a long draw of breath. Something smelled . . . delicious. Taking a moment to discern which way the smells were coming from, he began to creep through the impenetrable darkness. Soon he came to a thin section of wall. Groping around the wall he found the telltale cracks in the stone that indicated there was indeed a door. He pressed his ear to it and listened. It was muffled, but he could hear a good deal of activity on the other side of the door. Combining that with the smell of food slowly seeping in through the cracks, he felt relatively confident that this had to be the kitchen or wherever demons prepared their food. 

He pushed away from the door and weighed his options. On the one hand, this was the kitchen. There was definitely food behind this door--lots of it--and it smelled delicious. Assuming the door wasn't in plain sight, he could sneak in and grab some grub. On the other hand, this was the kitchens, and he was a human. Demons ate humans. If he got caught, he might as well throw himself into the pot.

Crossing his arms, he contemplated his possible fates. He didn't think on it for very long before he was fishing out his crystal key and fingering for the keyhole. He'd rather be eaten than starve to death. Besides, if he was found, there was a small chance someone would return him to the king. Anyway, worst case scenario, he would die quickly rather than slowly. He found the little button that revealed the keyhole and pressed the crystal into place.

The door jerked inward and slid along the wall. A dim light flooded through the opening. Even though it wasn't very bright, his previous blindness made it seem far more intense than it was. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to peer through the light. When his sight finally adjusted, he discovered the reason there was no reaction to his appearance. They couldn't see him. He couldn't see them either since right in front of the door was a tall shelf or cupboard of some sort. It completely covered the the secret door.

He peered out along the cupboard. The space between the shelf and the wall was plenty wide enough for him to sidle through. He slipped out the door and squeezed between the wood and stone. Huffing when he almost got stuck, he sucked in. Maybe he needed to lay off on eating quite so much if it was going to make sneaking harder. He peeked around the edge of the cupboard. It was definitely the kitchen. Mouthwatering food was set out over the numerous tables. There were also demons everywhere. The chances of even leaving his current hiding spot and not being spotted were slim.

Studying the room, Bilbo tried to devise a strategy. Just when he was about to give up and make a run for it, a heard he familiar voice. Dori marched into the kitchen, barking orders as he directed a serving tray to be loaded. Yes! Now Bilbo just had to get his attention. Dori certainly wouldn't try to eat him. Maybe the sheep would even help him get back to the king's rooms. "Hey," he whispered, but went unnoticed. There was too much noise and activity.

Bilbo sighed. Was he going to have to run out after all? Fortunately, Dori unwittingly supplied the solution and came to stand by the cupboards to get out of the way.

"Pssst. Hey!" Bilbo tried again. The fussy sheep definitely heard him this time and glanced around curiously. "Behind you."

With that, Dori spun around and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Master Bilbo?" He gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, got lost?"

"Oh, Mahal. The king's going to bloody kill me when he finds out you left his rooms! How did you get out?" Dori's eyes shifting about as he tried to act normal.

"You left the door unlocked?"

"I did not. I most certainly remember locking it."

"Are you sure?"

"I . . . " Dori rubbed his fluffy white beard. "I think so?"

"Well, what can I say?" Bilbo shrugged, not above taking advantage of the servant's doubt. "Here I am. What time is it anyway? Does the king know I'm missing?"

"Of course not! It's barely lunch! I was just getting ready to bring your meal."

"Really? I felt longer than that. Hey! That means if you can get me back to the king's rooms no one has to know about this. I won't tell if you won't."

Spluttering unintelligibly for a moment, Dori had to compose himself. "We have to get you back. The king will fleece me if he finds out about this."

Bilbo giggled. "I get it. Fleece because you're a sheep."

Dori only stared with wide eyes.

"Oh, you're not kidding. Uh, okay. Let's go then." Bilbo started to slip out of his hiding spot.

Dori shoved him back in. "What are you doing? Are you bloody crazy? We can't just walk you through the halls! No one can see you! There will be mass hysteria!"

"Then how am I supposed to get back?"

"We need to . . . disguise you." Dori eyed the service carts. "Wait here." He walked off out of view. A moment later, he returned with a service cart and a white cloth. Shaking out the white fabric, he placed it over the serving tray, and it hung loosely over the sides. "Get in the bottom. It's a good thing you're so small."

"I'm not _that_ small. How am I supposed to fit in there?"

"If you want to get back to the king's rooms without him finding out about your little escape, you're going to figure it out." The sheep servants snapped irritably, glancing around and trying not to look like his head was on the cutting block.

"Fine," Bilbo grumbled and slipped out. Lifting the fabric, he crawled into the lowest shelf. It was a tight fit, but he managed to squeeze himself into it. "Now what?"

"Now you be still and quite and, hopefully, we can get you back without being caught." Dori gritted his teeth.

Bilbo huffed and nearly tumbled out when the cart started moving. It stopped again, and he felt and heard dishes get loaded onto the top.

"No!" Dori said suddenly. "Uh, I mean, It's all right. I've already loaded the lower tiers. Just put the food on the top."

"Yes, sir. Will ya be taking two carts?" The other voice sounded uncertain.

"Um, yes. I'm running a bit late, and it'll save me an extra run."

"Surely, ya needn't push them both. I can spare ya an assistant."

"No, thank you. I'll be just fine. It's not my first time pushing multiple carts," Dori assured.

"A'ight," the other voice conceded.

"Thank you. If they are both ready now, I'm afraid I must be running along." The cart began to move again.

They traveled through the halls slowly as Dori had to maneuver two carts simultaneously, but things seemed to be going just fine. They passed through the busier halls until the reached the lesser traveled ways into the royal section of the castle. 

"Hey, are we almost there yet? My leg's starting to cramp," Bilbo whispered.

"Hush! We'll be there when we get there."

Bilbo groaned quietly. Why did the sheep have to walk so slow? Still, at least they hadn't been caught. They might actually pull this off and the king would be none the wiser.

"Hey!" A booming voice made them both jump. "Where are ye going? You're supposed to be serving the king his lunch."

"Ah, Master Dwalin." Dori's voice quivered. "Well, I was just going to drop this cart off real quick and then head straight over that way."

"Ye would serve someone before the king? His meal's already late. Your duty is to your king first!"

"Y-Yes, of course! I-I'm--"

Bilbo's leg suddenly cramped hard, and he yelped, kicking out in a desperate attempt for relief. His foot connected with something solid, and he winced. 

"Wait!"

Just when the pain started to ease, something grabbed him and yanked him out from the cart. He flinched, hanging by his shirt collar. When he pried an eye open, he breathed in relief. "Oh, it's just you, Mister Bear Guard." 

"What are ye doin' with the king's human? Are ye sneakin' 'im out?" Dwalin barked at the sheep.

"No! No, of course not!"

"Actually, he was sneaking me back in." Bilbo raised a finger to get the guard's attention. 

"In?" Dwalin eyed him suspiciously. 

"Uh, yes. You see, I got a bit lost." Bilbo grinned sheepishly. "But if you help me get back into the king's rooms, he never has to know, right?"

"How did ye get out?"

"Oh, that's my little secret. I'm a very slippery human, you know."

Dwalin glared and turned back to the sheep. "Ye weren't goin' ta tell his highness about this?"

"W-Well, I . . ."

"That's it! Both of ye are comin' with me." Dwalin set the human back on his feet and grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Ye can explain it to the king." 

"Yes, sir." Dori wilted.

"Ah, it's all right. I'm sure he'll understand." Bilbo tried to cheer him up.

"Maybe for you."

"Come on!" The bear guard shoved Bilbo forward until his feet started moving, and Dori followed obediently behind.

Bilbo hoped the king would understand anyway. Maybe he'd finally pushed his luck too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo and Dori are taken to the king for judgement, but get off pretty light, much to Balin's disgust. Bilbo gets to hang out in Thorin's study for the rest of the day.


	6. A Distracting Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!🥰

"Yer lunch is late!" Balin paced angrily. "I should fire that satyr!"

"You will do no such thing." Thorin continued to work on the stack of papers on his desk, making the most of the apparent delay.

"Such unsatisfactory service. For the king, no less!"

"Dori is a faithful servant that has tended me for over a decade. You will take no actions against him. I've already warned you about interfering with him once. I won't tell you again." Thorin glared at his closest advisor.

Balin scoffed. "Yes, I remember well. I don't know what ye see in that uncouth, insignificant creature."

"I don't need your understanding, only your obedience." Thorin resumed his work.

Huffing, Balin began pacing harder. "Ye know I only care about the security of yer position. Seeing ye on the throne is my greatest satisfaction. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to guarantee that yer kingship remains solid."

"My position isn't everything," Thorin mumbled but went unnoticed.

"Keeping the human around is a threat to yer rule! That is the only reason I am against him. Ye must know that! The nobles are already whispering. There are rumors of a human living in the castle. They murmur of a king unfit to rule. We cannot afford to have the nobles believing that ye are a weak king! They will become restless and stir up trouble against ye."

"Which ones?"

"What?" Balin came to a stop.

"Give me their names, so I know whom to execute." 

"That seems a bit extreme." Balin fidgeted.

"If they truly believe I am a weak king, then they will make the perfect examples to prove otherwise," Thorin growled. "I am king here. I do not need their approval. If they mutter treason than I will execute them as traitors."

"Over a human?" Balin flapped his arms.

Thorin stood and snarled, baring his teeth in warning. "He is mine, and what I choose to do with him is no one's concern! I am not king merely because of my inheritance! If anyone wishes to challenge me for the right to the throne, they are more than welcome!"

Balin lowered his head submissively.

A loud knock sounded on the door.

"What?" Thorin barked in irritation.

"It's Dwalin."

"Come in." Thorin glared once more at his advisor and took his seat.

"Everything all right?" Dwalin peered in cautiously.

"Everything's fine."

"A'ight." Dwalin ushered Dori in with the carts. "I found yer lunch . . . and yer human." He dragged Bilbo in behind him.

Thorin's head snapped up to attention. "What?" 

"Found 'im hidin' in a food cart." Dwalin pulled Bilbo around to his front, keeping a hold of his collar.

"He was outside my rooms?" Thorin stared with wide eyes.

"Aye."

Bilbo grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Get your hands off him!" Thorin snarled fiercely when he realized the guard still had a hold of his human. 

Everyone jumped, intimidated by the king's sudden aggression, and Dwalin promptly dropped Bilbo's collar.

With the small human unhanded, Thorin reigned in his anger and composed himself. "What is the meaning of this, Dori? I wouldn't expect you of all people to try to help him escape."

"No, your highness! It's not what it seems!"

"His disloyalty only proves that he should be removed from his post." Balin looked down his nose at the servant.

"Shut up, Balin." Thorin growled and addressed the servant again. "Then what is it?"

"Well . . . you see-- "

"It's not his fault," Bilbo interrupted, earning himself a hostile glare from Balin. "He wasn't helping me sneak _out_. We were sneaking back _in_ to your rooms." 

Thorin raised a brow and turned back to the satyr. "Is that true." 

"Yes, sire." Dori drooped. "I have no idea how he got out, but I found him behind a cupboard in the kitchens. I decided it would be best to get him back to your rooms as quickly as possible."

"Were you seen?" Balin eyed the servant.

"I don't believe so. Using the cart as a disguise, we seemed to draw no extra attention."

"We would have made it back fine, if Mister Bear Guard here hadn't stopped us." Bilbo crossed his arms. "That and I got a leg cramp."

"Ye attacked me." Dwalin loomed over him.

"I did not! My leg cramped! I needed to stretch it! You just happened to be in the way. Besides, I'm pretty sure it hurt me more than you."

"Unruly. Hostile. What more reason do we need to expel the thing from the castle." Balin sniffed haughtily.

Thorin ignored him. "Dwalin. Is their story consistent with how you found them?"

The guard rubbed his thick beard. "Well, they were heading toward your rooms when I found them and the human was out of sight."

"Dori." Thorin turned to his servant. "If you had returned him without anyone being the wiser, would you have informed me of the situation after the fact?"

"Of course, sire!" The satyr bowed low. "I merely thought it best to resolve the situation quickly before doing so."

"Hey!" Bilbo yelped. "I though you weren't gonna tell him!"

Dori stuck his nose up. "I agreed to no such thing. I merely said we needed to get you back as quickly as possible without anyone noticing." 

"Pssh." Bilbo crossed his arms moodily. "Traitor."

Thorin suppressed a fond smirk. He sighed instead. "It seems no harm has been done. Dori, set out our lunch. Bilbo will be joining me here." 

"Yes, sire." Dori bowed again and hurried away with the carts.

"What?" Balin gaped. "That's it? No punishment? They were both clearly out of line!"

"You're dismissed for lunch, Balin. I have enough company for today." Thorin waved his advisor away as he retrieved his human. "Return to your post, Dwalin."

"Aye, sire." The big bear demon left to stand guard outside.

"Goodbye, Balin," Thorin growled, showing his fangs when the other didn't leave quickly enough.

"I take my leave." The white haired advisor finally bowed and walked quickly out of the room, swinging the door shut behind him.

Shaking his head, Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo's back, making the human jump and glance up. "Join me for lunch?"

"Sure! Don't have to ask me twice!"

Thorin chuckled and guided his human into and adjacent room.

"So, I guess this is where you work, huh? What's this room?" Bilbo looked around the plushly decorated area. There was a large dining table in the center, and Dori was currently loading it up with food.

"It's like a sitting room. You can also think of it as a break room or lobby. It's for meals or private meetings, or simply for taking a break when I need a few moments of not staring at paper work." Thorin pulled out a chair for Bilbo next to his own seat at the head of the table.

"It's nice. Almost nicer than your private rooms." Bilbo leaned over the arm of his chair as he continued to peer around.

"Perhaps because I spend more time here."

"I've noticed."

Thorin took his seat, and Dori filled his glass with wine. "Thank you, Dori. You may go."

"Yes, your highness. I will return shortly to check in." The sheep bowed and left them alone.

"Help yourself." Thorin gestured to the food when Bilbo failed to start gobbling everything down on sight.

"Oh." Bilbo remembered himself and began filling his plate.

"So?"

"So what?" Bilbo wondered through already stuffed cheeks.

"What were you doing?"

Bilbo shrugged. "Exploring. I was bored."

"Exploring?" Thorin raised a brow. "And how did you get out?"

"A burglar never reveals his secrets."

Thorin smirked. "Are you a burglar now?"

"I don't know. I could be. Have to lay off of the potatoes though. It was a tight fit behind that shelf." Bilbo patted his middle. "Won't be a very good burglar if I'm getting stuck behind things."

Poking his human's stomach, Thorin laughed. "I though you were just starting to fill out. It's not healthy to be so rail thin."

"It's easier to sneak though." Bilbo swatted the finger away.

"Did Dori forget to lock the door?"

"Maybe." Bilbo returned noncommittally. 

Thorin sighed. He would solve the mystery later. "Did you have fun?"

"For a while. Then I got lost. That wasn't very fun. But I did find the kitchens, so it wasn't a total loss."

"And then Dori found you?"

"Technically, I found him. I knew he'd help me get back. I didn't know he be a traitor though."

"Dori is one of my most loyal servants. He did well considering the circumstances."

"You're not gonna punish him, are you? He didn't leave the door unlocked."

"Would it bother you if I did?" Thorin studied Bilbo for his reaction.

"Well, yeah, a little. He didn't do anything wrong, and I don't hate him. Beside, he's one of only two people I get to talk to."

Thorin nodded. "I hope to add a third soon."

"Really? Who? Not Guard Bear?" Bilbo scrunched up his nose.

Laughing, Thorin shook his head. "No, Dwalin is too busy to be your playmate."

"Not the grumpy white bear then? What's his deal anyway? I get the feeling he wants to eat me sometimes."

 _More like maul_ , Thorin thought. "Like many demons, he has a very low opinion of humans. He's disgusted by your presence here. But that's not something you need to worry about."

"Are all bears grumpy and aggressive?"

"No," Thorin chuckled. "But those two are brothers. Perhaps that's why they're so much alike."

"Oh, well, that explains it. Then who?" 

"A teacher, like we discussed."

"Seriously? It's just a waste, you know."

"It's not a waste, even if it only gives you something to do." Thorin took a sip of his wine.

"Hey, can I have some of that?'

"No."

"Why not? I'm old enough!" Bilbo reached for the whine jug, but Thorin got to it first and moved it out of his reach.

"You're wild enough sober. I'm not sure I can handle you drunk."

"Aww! You're no fun." Propping his elbow on the table, Bilbo pouted.

"Prove to me you can behave, and I'll reconsider." Thorin smirked.

"I've been good lately." Bilbo insisted, and Thorin raised a brow. "Besides the whole escape from your rooms." Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"My point exactly."

"Hmph. Whatever."

They lapsed into silence as they focused on eating, and Dori returned shortly. "Is everything to your liking, your highness?" He shuffled around collecting the empty dishes and moving the remaining ones closer to the duo.

"Yes, thank you, Dori."

"Master Bilbo?"

"Mph gret." Bilbo answered through stuffed cheeks, making the sheep cringe.

"I'm glad to hear it. Is there anything else I can get for you before I leave?"

"Yes, actually." Thorin gestured the servant closer. "How is your brother? The youngest one. He's a scribe, is he not?"

"Uh, yes. Apprentice scribe. He's doing well?" Dori answered uncertainly.

"How are his studies progressing?"

"As well as can be expected. Human Studies isn't the most . . . um, respected of topics," Dori hedged

"I have no doubt." Thorin nodded. "He was a gentle, soft-spoken sort, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, yes! Very sweet-natured." Dori puffed up.

"And not adverse to humans obviously."

"No, finds the simple creatures fascinating, no offense Master Bilbo." 

Bilbo just shrugged.

"I believe I have a job that would progress his learning considerably," Thorin continued. "He's familiar with the written human language, correct?"

"I do believe so."

"Bring him with you to breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Y-Yes, sire." Dori seemed baffled but knew better than to question the king's decisions. 

Bilbo raised a brow and glanced between them, but the significance of the conversation seemed lost to him as well. That was fine. Thorin would introduce Bilbo to his new teacher in the morning. Perhaps the company would help ease his human's boredom. 

"Will Master Bilbo be returning to your rooms?" Dori asked, clearing the table as hey finished eating.

"Do I have to?" Bilbo whined. "Can't I just hang around here with you for a while?"

"Yes, you can stay for now. I don't have any meetings this evening, so you can accompany me in my study as long as you promise not to cause trouble or escape again." Thorin pinned him with an expectant stare.

"I promise," Bilbo agreed too easily. "There's lots to investigate in here."

"Just stay away from Balin. He'll be returning shortly."

"Does he have to? He seems like a real bore." Bilbo scrunched his nose.

Thorin chuckled. "He's my closest advisor and vital to getting through my work quickly and efficiently."

"Fine." Bilbo propped his chin in his hand.

"Thank you, Dori." Thorin offered one more time before ushering his human back into his study. 

Balin returned not much later, the disgust on his face at finding the human still present undisguised. "Why is he still here?"

"I've permitted him to stay for now. He won't be a problem," Thorin answered, leaving no room for argument.

Muttering something unflattering under his breath, Balin did his best to ignore the human for the rest of the afternoon. He failed miserably. "Don't touch that!" He barked suddenly, and Bilbo jumped nearly tossing whatever priceless artifact he was currently investigating.

"Leave him be, Balin," Thorin warned. Bilbo gingerly placed the gem encrusted hilt back on the shelf.

"He's getting his filthy, grubby fingers all over things that are not meant to be touched by human hands!"

Bilbo checked his hands, looking for the supposed filth.

"This is _my_ study, and these are _my_ belongings," Thorin growled. "I will decide who can and can't touch them."

"Your highness," Balin took a deep breath and tried to be diplomatic. "These are royal memorials of the past kings--your own ancestors."

"They are mine now, and I will do with them as I please." The king turned to Bilbo. "You're fine. Just be careful."

Bilbo glanced between them and slunk off to snoop somewhere else.

Glaring at his advisor, Thorin resumed his work.

Bilbo avoided attention a little better after that until he ran out of drawers, shelves and crannies to search. 

"Will you stop doing that!" Balin snapped when he couldn't take the human's pacing between the same two shelves any longer.

"Bilbo." Thorin beckoned the startled human over. Picking a fist-sized mess of twisted metal off the corner of his desk, he handed it to Bilbo. "Here."

"What is it?" Bilbo immediately began turning it about in his hands curiously.

"It's a puzzle designed by one of the greatest smiths of our people. He was known for his unconventional ways of thinking. I keep it around for my nephews when they get bored."

"You have nephews?"

"Yes, I'll tell you more about them some other time. They've yet to solve it. Let's see if you can figure it out."

Bilbo didn't need to be told twice and plopped into a plush chair nearby to focus on the challenge.

"Good thinking." Balin strangely approved. "Set him to an impossible task and perhaps we can actually get some work done."

Regardless of the sentiment, it was highly effective. Bilbo didn't move from his spot for the rest of the afternoon, and Thorin had to snatch the puzzle away to get the human to stop fiddling with it long enough to eat some dinner. Returning it after their meal, Thorin smiled softly when Bilbo resumed his intense concentrations on the complicated puzzle. Balin seemed appeased enough with having the human out of the way, and the only interruption was an occasional murmur as Bilbo tried to map out the device..

"And that concludes our work for today." Balin collected the concluded documents. 

"Thank Mahal." Thorin stretched. The day seemed to have lasted longer thanks to the many interruptions. 

"Will you be heading back to your rooms now?"

"Not quite. I have one more thing to take care of. Bilbo should return though." Thorin plucked the puzzle from his human's hands.

"What?" Bilbo's head popped up with it.

"It's time to head back."

"Oh."

"I can escort him for ye," Balin offered.

Thorin shot his advisor a suspicious look. "I'll have Dwalin take him."

"As you please." Balin didn't seem too put out by the rejection. "Is there anything more I can do for you this evening, your highness?"

"No, you're dismissed. Thank you for your help, Balin."

The white haired, bear advisor sketched a bow and took his leave.

"Why can't I just go back with you?" Bilbo wondered as Thorin set the puzzle on his desk. "Can't I take that?" 

"I have something I need to do, but I'll be following you shortly. And, no. It will provide you something to do next time you decided to visit." Thorin smirked.

"I can come back again?"

"I'm sure you'd find a way even if I said no." Thorin raised a playful brow. Opening the door, he called in the guard. "Dwalin, escort Bilbo back to my chambers. Make sure he gets there _safely_." He gave his guard a meaningful look.

"A'ight. Come on, then." Dwalin placed a securing hand on Bilbo's shoulder and guided him out.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Bilbo resisted, hesitant to be led off alone by the giant bear.

"You'll be fine, Bilbo. I'll be joining you shortly."

Complying, Bilbo sent an apprehensive look to his escort, and the door closed behind them.

Thorin had no doubt Dwalin would do as asked. The guard had no love for humans but wasn't utterly disgusted by them either. Pulling out a little crystal from his robes, Thorin approached a tapestry hanging behind his desk.

_~Bilbo~_

Despite the gruff guard's hostile appearance, Bilbo was delivered promptly and safely to the king's chambers. Unlocking the door, Dwalin ushered him inside.

"Oh, thank you. You know, for not eating me or offing me in some dark corner."

Dwalin raised a brow. "Ye belong to the king. That'd be treason."

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you anyway."

"The king will be here shortly. Try ta behave." Dwalin closed the door and locked it again.

Bilbo sighed. "Right." Now what? He could take a bath and start getting ready for bed, he decided and wandered into the bedroom. Seeing the tapestry inside, he remembered his earlier explorations. He rushed over to the hidden door. He'd didn't close it when he entered earlier because he was afraid of losing the entrance. He managed to lose it anyway, but now it was still open, and the king would be back any minute. If Oakenshield found out he'd used the hidden passages, he'd take the key away, and Bilbo would be stuck in the rooms again. He had to get it closed before the king returned! 

Throwing the fabric aside, Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin. A figure stood just inside of the hidden hall. Backing away, Bilbo swallowed thickly as King Oakenshield stepped out of the passage. 

"I told you I'd be here shortly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Thorin makes some progress with his human when Bilbo has a little outburst. A new demon appears to give Bilbo some reading lessons.


	7. A Confused Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank every one my readers for your support, kudos, comments, and subscribes this past year! Without you, I would have already given up on writing several times over. You inspire me to keep creating and improving! I love you all and wish every one of you the best in the coming new year.🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Now, Enjoy!😁🥰

Bilbo stumbled away as Thorin stepped through the door. It was perhaps the first time he'd seen the human truly intimidated. 

"Sweet mother of all that's green! You scared me!" Bilbo patted his chest and recomposed himself. 

Smirking, Thorin turned and pressed a small square set into the wall by the door. The mechanism whirred inside, and the door slid closed and locked, returning to its hidden state. "You shouldn't leave it open."

"How did you know? Wait. Does this go to your office too?" Bilbo tried to peer around the king.

"These passages can take you to just about anywhere in the castle. Some even run deep into the mountain."

Bilbo perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, which is why you should stay out of them." Thorin pinned the human with a stern look. 

Crossing his arms defiantly, Bilbo shook his head. "I'm not giving the key back."

"I didn't figure you would," Thorin huffed.

"If you wanna take it, you're gonna have to find it first."

"You have it on you."

Bilbo's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment. "You don't know that!"

"You didn't have time to shut the door before I got here. I doubt you had time to hide the key either."

"I--You-- . . . Well, you can't have it back!"

Raising a brow, Thorin took a step closer. "We've already learned that you can't outrun me. You think I couldn't just pin you and take it?"

Bilbo tensed and looked ready to bolt.

"Relax. I never said you had to give it back. Just promise me you won't try to use the tunnels again before you can navigate better. You couldn't find your way back, could you? It's fortunate that Dori was the first demon to find you. There are some that would have made sure you didn't return to me."

"What? So . . . I can keep the key?" Bilbo sounded suspicious.

"Yes, as long as you stay out of the tunnels for now. They've been out of use for several generations. I need to have them evaluated for safety before using them anymore. Getting lost is bad enough, being crushed by a cave in or falling into a mountain vent won't have as high a recovery rate." 

Turning contemplative, Bilbo didn't seem to have considered those dangers. "But-Wait, wait. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Not really. I thought you were quite clever, actually. To find the door _and_ the key. I'm only concerned for your safety."

"But, but . . . I _stole_ the key! I _left_ your rooms! And I was _not_ going to tell you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"I can't really say I expect any less from you anymore," Thorin sighed in fond exasperation. "I know it feels like it sometimes, but you're not my prisoner. This isn't a cage. I just want you to be safe. And it's not safe for you outside these rooms yet." 

"Just shut up!" Bilbo exploded. "Why do you never get angry? Nothing I do ever makes you upset! You don't even get visibly irritated! What is your problem? Why are you always so nice to me?" He panted from his outburst.

Studying the small human, Thorin tried to decipher his reaction. His head tilted curiously. "Why does my lack of anger upset you?"

"Because you should be furious! I don't understand why you're being so nice! I have nothing for you! What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything. I just want you to be yourself and be happy."

Shaking his head, Bilbo backed away. "I-I don't . . . " He waved his arms in front of him and turned to rush toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

Thorin watched him leave, but didn't try to follow. He didn't know what had his human so agitated, but clearly Bilbo needed some space. There wasn't far the human could go anyway, and Thorin didn't want to make him feel anymore cooped up than he was. Sighing, he went about his usual evening routine and readied for bed. It was still pretty early, so he slipped on his robe and decided to catch up on some reading while he waited for Bilbo to cool off.

It was just past the time he'd be normally crawling into bed when Bilbo quietly returned. The small human came to stand in front of the sofa Thorin was seated on and crossed his arms. Giving Bilbo his full attention, Thorin set his book aside. Bilbo however looked everywhere but at the king--mostly at his own feet. 

"I don't like it when you're nice to me," Bilbo finally blurted out.

Thorin wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond.

"Anything else would be better!" Bilbo began pacing and gesturing animatedly, visibly agitated. "Scream at me, beat me, ridicule me, throw me out! I know how to handle those! I've dealt with them all my life! But what am I supposed to do when you're nice all the time? How do I react to that? I-I don't know what to do with that! I don't know what it means, and it bothers me!" He stopped and slumped in defeat, wrapping his arms around himself. "I don't know how to live with that." 

Thorin gave him a moment before replying. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you're going to have to get over it."

Bilbo gawked. "What? . . . That's not very nice."

Chuckling, Thorin explained. "I'm not going to do any of those things just because they make you more comfortable. It . . . upsets me that that's all you've known. I think it's about time you learn to deal with someone treating you with respect."

Fidgeting, Bilbo looked uncertain. "I don't know how."

"Stop trying so hard." Bilbo finally met his eyes. "You don't need to respond in any particular way. I don't need affirmation from you. Just start with accepting it and go from there."

Lowering his gaze, Bilbo nodded weakly. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question was that?" Thorin asked softly.

"Why? Why are you being nice to me?" Lifting his eyes once more, Bilbo looked far more vulnerable than Thorin had ever seen him, even as a child.

Thorin shrugged. "Because I like you."

Confusion turned to suspicion. "Why?"

"You're cute, and you're clever."

"I'm not cute!"

"If you say so," Thorin laughed.

"Those aren't very good reasons. I'm a terrible person. I haven't done a single decent thing since I've been here."

Thorin just shrugged again and smiled. "I don't really need a reason."

"I . . . don't know how I feel about that."

"That's okay."

Staring at his feet, Bilbo chewed on his lip.

"It's getting late. Why don't you go get ready for bed?" Thorin ushered him gently toward the bathroom.

Nodding with unnatural obedience, the human went, if a bit distractedly.

Thorin put his robe away and pulled the covers back on the bed. Climbing in, he thought--just maybe--he might have made a little progress with the human. He propped himself sitting against the headboard and opened his book to wait. It was only a few minutes before Bilbo returned, stopping beside the bed. Sensing Bilbo had something to say, he set his book aside once again. 

Still gnawing his lip, Bilbo only glanced at him briefly before climbing onto the bed. He crawled over and sat right next to the king. Surprised by the sudden and willful proximity, Thorin lifted his arm, and Bilbo snuggled into his side.

"I think . . . I like it? Maybe. A little bit," Bilbo mumbled, hiding his blush in the king's side.

Grinning, Thorin relaxed and placed his arm around his human's shoulders holding him close. "Good." Loath to interrupt the their first mutual cuddle, Thorin was in no hurry to move. Only when Bilbo started to droop against him, did he finally shift down into the bed, taking his human with him. Bilbo woke enough to snuggle closer before immediately passing back out with a soft snore. 

Thorin ruffled unruly curls affectionately. Yes, he had most certainly made progress. Placing a gentle kiss to those same curls, he finally rested, content with his human securely wrapped in his arm.

He awoke the next morning when something smacked him in the face. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it certainly wasn't a pillow either. It was warm . . . and still pressed against his face. Peering through his eyelids, he peeled the limp arm off his face to check on its owner. Bilbo had somehow managed to twist around in his arm and was reclined against Thorin's shoulder, his arm, of course, thrown over his head and onto the king's face. 

Bilbo's head lay high on his shoulder, and his sleep-tousled hair tickled at Thorin's face. Placing the small arm more benignly across his chest, Thorin pressed a drowsy kiss into the curls. 

Snorting, Bilbo jerked to life. "Wasn't me!" It only lasted a moment before he twisted onto his side, despite his already awkward position, and threw his other arm across the king's chest as well. "Otho did it." He went limp again.

Chuckling softly, Thorin leaned into the small, curly head by his face and decided to lay in a bit longer, even if he couldn't go back to sleep. It wasn't long though before an unnaturally loud gurgling sound made his human shift again. Groaning, Bilbo squirmed uncomfortably. "'M hungry."

"Then we should get ready for breakfast." Thorin pet Bilbo's soft hair. He wasn't in any particular hurry to get up though.

Grunting, Bilbo didn't seem to be either. His stomach, however, didn't seem to have any intention of letting him sleep any longer, and he sluggishly woke. Finally, he crawled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. Following, Thorin readied for the day as well. Barely awake, Bilbo dragged himself around the bathroom, at least until sounds from the outer room trickled in, announcing that breakfast had arrived. In the blink of an eye, Bilbo threw on his remaining clothes and was gone.

Thorin shook his head fondly and followed his human to the table at a more sedate pace. Bilbo was already seated and piling his plate before poor Dori could even get the food on the table. "It's not going anywhere, Bilbo." Thorin smirked in amusement.

"Yeah, it is. It's going in my stomach," Bilbo said through stuffed cheeks.

Huffing, Thorin waited until Dori was finished to begin making his plate. "Where is Ori this morning?"

"He couldn't attend to my duties with me, so I've instructed him to come by shortly. He should arrive before breakfast is over." Dori filled the kings cup.

"Good." Thorin nodded.

"If there's nothing more you need, I'll be tidying up." Dori bowed and disappeared into one of the lesser used rooms.

"Bilbo," Thorin began once the sheep was out of sight.

"Hmm?"

"About the key . . . I've been thinking."

Tensing, Bilbo stared suspiciously. "You said I could keep it."

"Let me finish." Thorin raised a hand to calm him. "I understand it's hard to be confined in these rooms, so I'm willing to make an exchange."

Narrowing his eyes, Bilbo asked, "What kind of exchange?"

"If you promise me you won't go wondering off before I tell you it's safe, I'll show you how to get to my study and back from here using the secret passages." Bilbo didn't say anything but looked interested. "My study is kept locked whenever I'm not in it and only a very few people have the key, same as my private chambers. Even if I'm not there, you would be safe. And, If I am, then you're welcome to drop in and keep me company."

"What about the grumpy bears?"

Thorin couldn't help smile at the label. "You'll just have to be sneaky and not let them find out how you're getting around. Besides, it'll be easier to snoop around when Balin's not there."

"Aren't you afraid I'll break your special stuff?" Bilbo asked sarcastically.

"Not really. Just promise me you'll be careful using the secret doors. Part of their effectiveness is that most people don't know where they are."

"Well, I mean, you don't have to tell me twice to be sneaky. That's like getting a dog to bark."

"Yes, I've noticed." Thorin grinned. "I'll show you the way tonight. I think you'll have plenty to do for today."

"Like what?" Bilbo's face twisted in bafflement.

A knock sounded on the main door of the king's chambers, and Dori hurried in to answer it. "Ori." Dori let the guest in. "You're late."

"Sorry," the younger demon muttered contritely. 

"If you're going to work for his highness, you are going to have to be more punctual."

"It's all right, Dori. Come in, Ori." Thorin beckoned the young sheep demon closer. "Bilbo, this is Dori's younger brother Ori. He's studying humans and should know enough about them to help learn to read and write. He will also be able to make you more familiar with the demons and our ways."

"Hey! I've heard about you!" Bilbo pointed shamelessly. "Dori's told me a lot!"

"O-Oh, really? I-I hope it was good."

"Haha! I'm not sure he has anything bad to say about you." Bilbo put a hand next to his mouth and whispered, "It's the other brother he complains about."

"O-oh," Ori giggled. "Yeah, that sounds right."

"I think you two will get a long just fine. Ori will stay with you today. You can begin your lessons or simply get to know each other better. I will be expecting reports of progress and materials covered." Thorin aimed at the young scholar who nodded seriously. "All right. I'm afraid I have to go before Balin comes for me. Try to stay out of trouble." He ruffled his human's curls and stood to grab his robes.

"Can't make any promises," Bilbo replied cheekily.

"I wouldn't believe them even if you did." Thorin smiled. "I'll see if I can join you for dinner. Otherwise, I'll see you this evening." He ruffled Bilbo's hair once more before leaving for his study.

_~Bilbo~_

As soon as the king had left, Ori seemed to open up. "So you're a real human!" He plopped into the seat next to Bilbo.

"Last time I checked." Bilbo smirked.

"I've never seen one up close!" Ori proceeded to investigate, lifting Bilbo's arms about to inspect him. "You're . . . smaller than I imagined. Are you full grown?"

"Yes! I'm not that small!"

"Sorry. What's it like being human?"

"It sucks to be honest. I'd much rather be a demon. What about you? What's it like being a sheep?"

"Sheep? Oh, you mean satyr. Well, we're not the most highly regarded of the demon tribes, but it's not so bad. The king's really looked after my family."

"Yeah, I guess he ain't so bad."

"That's enough gossip," Dori intervened. "You're here to teach him, Ori, not chatter idly. I hope you understand how important this job is." 

"Yes, sir." Ori deflated.

"Good. Now, I'll be heading out for a while. I'll be back later to check on you two." Dori collected his carts and left them alone.

"You're brother's a bit of a stick, isn't he?" Bilbo turned to his new companion.

"He means well." Ori shrugged.

"Yeah, he does. Still a bit stiff though." Ori giggled. "So, what are you going to teach me, oh great master Ori?"

"Oh, no. You can just call me Ori. And I was hoping we could learn from each other. There's still so much I don't know about humans."

"Not really much worth knowing honestly. Humans are jerks."

"You don't seem so bad." Ori tilted his head curiously.

Bilbo shrugged. "I don't really fit in with the others."

"Oh, well, maybe you were meant to be here with us then?" Ori suggested optimistically.

"That would be . . . nice. I think I would like that it if were true, but I won't get my hopes up. . . . Anyway, what will we be learning today?"

"Well," Ori fished some books from his satchel. "Dori mentioned that you wanted to learn how to read, so I thought that we would start with some letters, if that sounds okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." It's not like Bilbo had anything else to do.

"Great! Well, why don't we get started, and we can learn more about each other as we work." They moved over to the sofa as they continued to chat.

~Thorin~

Thorin didn't make it back for dinner, but he did manage to wrap his meetings and duties up relatively early. When he arrived back to his chambers, Bilbo and Ori seemed to be having a good time. He stepped quietly into his rooms just as Bilbo jumped up onto the couch, dramatically reenacting some kind of event. 

"It was so close! They almost got me, those nasty old dogs, but I climbed up and rode the fence right out of there!" Bilbo ran wobbly across the back of the couch.

"They didn't get you when you jumped off?" Ori watched and listened with rapt attention.

"No way! I jumped off the other side when I knew it would take them way too long to go around. Those suckers didn't have a clue! I hightailed it out of there with my score of apples!"

"So you are a burglar." Thorin crossed his arms, his sudden inclusion startling both of them. 

Bilbo tried to spin around but lost his footing and tumbled off the couch. Bouncing off the cushions on the way down, he thudded on the floor. "Ow."

"Your highness!" Ori jumped to his feet and bowed.

"Are you all right?" Thorin leaned over the sofa to check on his human.

"Yeah," Bilbo groaned and pushed himself up. "When did you get here? I didn't even hear you."

"You were distracted. How was your day? Did you start learning anything?"

"Letters."

Thorin turned to Ori for more of an explanation.

"We went over the letters of the common human tongue and some basic structures. After that we were comparing some experiences among our respective peoples."

"Good. I see you were enjoying yourself," Thorin redirected to his human.

"Yeah, we had fun. This Nori sounds like a hoot." 

"I have heard of the character Nori, though I've not met him myself." Thorin shot a glance to Ori who looked embarrassed.

"Sounds like a real sneak. I can respect that."

"I'm sure. Thank you, Ori. You may go for the day. Return tomorrow after breakfast."

"Yes, sire." Ori bowed again and collected his things, quickly leaving them alone.

"How about you?" Bilbo plopped down next to the king when he took a seat on the sofa. "How was your day? Grumpy bear still grumpy?"

Chuckling, Thorin wrapped an arm around his human and pulled him closer. "He wasn't too bad today. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood actually. . . . It was almost suspicious." 

"He's that bad, huh?"

"No," Thorin huffed. "I'm probably just over thinking it."

"Hey! You're back early. Does this mean you can show me that passage?" Bilbo bounced in excitement. 

Grinning, Thorin nodded. "Sure, just let me get some of this stuff off." He ruffled Bilbo's curls and got back up, heading into his bedchamber to strip off his official royal accessories. "Grab the lamp by the bed." He instructed once he was more comfortable, and Bilbo skipped over to do so. "There are no lights in the tunnels, so always make sure you bring one, unless you know exactly how to get where you want to go."

"Why no lights?" Bilbo wondered as the king peeled back the tapestry and opened the door.

"It makes them harder to navigate. They were made for emergencies, but they are also a vulnerability if the wrong person gains access to them. Even the signs are coded. You'll need to understand how the tunnels work before you venture too far."

"So, it wouldn't have even mattered if I could read them?"

"Most likely. Come. I'll show you the way to my study and back." Thorin stepped into the darkness with Bilbo close behind. In the light of the lantern, he showed his human the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo learns a little bit about Thorin's family, and gets a clue about the demon he's looking for. Thorin's delighted by his human's new awareness of him and increases his advances.


	8. A Curious Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!🥰

The next morning during breakfast, there was a knock on the king's door. Filling Thorin's cup, Dori straightened. "I told Ori not to come so early." He set down the pitcher and answered the door. "Ah, yes, I'll bring it to him right away." He returned with a rolled paper. "Your highness, this just arrived this morning. It's a letter from Princess Dis." The servant offered the parchment.

"Thank you, Dori." Thorin took the letter curiously. "It's still a bit early to be hearing from her." He opened the note.

"'Princess' Dis? You have a daughter?" There was something akin to displeasure in Bilbo's voice.

"No," Thorin laughed. "Dis is my sister. I have no children . . . or spouse or lovers, if you're curious." He winked.

"I didn't ask!" Bilbo flushed and attacked his food.

Chuckling, Thorin read the letter. "It seems she's planning to return early." He paused in thought. "Has anyone sent word to her?"

"Not that I know of, sire." Dori shook his head.

"Return from where? Did she leave?" Bilbo stopped stuffing his cheeks long enough to ask.

"Dis is . . . not fond of the human sacrifice ritual," Thorin explained. "Every year before the appointed human arrives, she travels to Belegost, one of our other major cities, to visit our brother who rules there. Since she only visits once a year, she usually stays for four to five weeks before returning. It's barely been three."

"You have a brother, too?"

"Yes."

"Are there any more siblings I don't know about?"

"No." Thorin shook his head with a smile. "I am the oldest and Dis is the youngest. Though my brother lives in Belegost, Dis lives here most of the year."

"Why doesn't your brother?" Bilbo asked innocently.

"There was some . . . discontent when I took the throne. We decided it would be best to remove him from the capital city to avoid encouraging any rebellion. I have no ill-will toward my brother, however, so I granted him lordship over Belegost--a very influential trade city. He's done well with it."

"Oh. . . Wait. Didn't you say you had nephews? Where are they?"

"Visiting Belegost with their mother. They're a rowdy duo. It's nice to get a few weeks of peace from them every once in a while."

Dori muttered a quiet agreement.

"So they're Dis's sons?"

"Yes, you're likely to be meeting them soon if Dis returns as early as planned."

"Are they, you know, human friendly? Or more like the grumpy bears?"

Laughing, Thorin shook his head. "They're not like Balin or Dwalin. Fili and Kili are more like Ori. They'll likely be fascinated with you, but don't let them push you around. They _will_ test your boundaries. Dis is usually more reserved. It's hard to tell how she will react." 

"So, I _am_ going to get to meet them, then?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, maybe because I'm not allowed out of these rooms or allowed to meet anyone really without you explicit permission," Bilbo challenged.

"That's for your safety. I'm working on introducing the idea of a human walking around the castle to the council. With Dis's support, I hope to make faster progress."

"Will she support you though? And how is she going to feel about the whole, you know, _bride_ thing?" Bilbo eyed the king suspiciously. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Thorin was unconcerned. 

"Yeah~." Bilbo drew out. "You know I'm still not convinced about that, right?" 

"What? Even after all of our progress?" Thorin winked.

"That doesn't mean anything!" 

Wiping his face, Thorin chuckled. "I need to go or the grumpy bears will get even more grumpy." He stood. "I can tell you more about them tonight, if you like."

"Okay," Bilbo pouted.

Thorin ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later. Feel free to join me for dinner if I don't make it back in time." Bilbo perked up a bit and nodded, and Thorin headed for the door. Opening it, he found the young scribe on the other side. "If I'm not back for dinner, Bilbo is to dine alone, so you'll be dismissed for the evening."

"Y-yes, sire." Ori bowed as the king left.

_~Bilbo~_

"Excellent timing, Ori," Dori said as he cleared the table. "Let me just finish up here, and I'll leave you two to your lessons."

"There's no rush. We have all day . . . literally." Bilbo cleaned his plate.

"But I don't. There's always work to be done. Even more so if Princess Dis and the princes will be returning soon." Dori finished loading up his cart. "Have fun you two." He pushed the cart out before him and locked up as he left.

"Good morning, Bilbo. Should we start by reviewing what we covered yesterday?"

"Sure, I guess. You're the teacher, Ori." They moved to the sitting area to share a sofa as they reviewed the letters Bilbo had learned the day before.

"Great! You remember most of them. I think we can go over some common letter blends." Ori pulled out a prepared pad of paper. 

Bilbo tried to focus, but he quickly found his mind drifting off. He wasn't really sure what to make of things with the king.

"Bilbo?"

"Hm? Yeah. . . . What?" Bilbo wondered when Ori simply stared.

"I've read the same line to you three times, and you didn't even notice."

"Oh, sorry." Bilbo stretched his arms up over his head. "I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Is there something else you'd like to talk about?" Ori closed the notebook and set it aside.

"Well, yeah actually. Tell me about the king's family."

"What about them?" Ori tilted his head. "I mean, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I know he has a brother and sister and two nephews. Does he have any living parents? What are his siblings like?"

"The queen mother passed away many years ago, but the late king passed about ten years ago. That's when his highness became king. The immediate royal family consists of the king, Prince Frerin, Princess Dis, and his nephews the princes Fili and Kili."

"And the king's really not married or anything? I thought that would almost be a requirement."

"Well, there is a lot of talk about it, but King Oakenshield has so far refused to marry. No one really knows why." Ori shrugged.

 _How suspicious_ , Bilbo thought. "What are his brother and sister like?"

"Well, I don't really know a lot about Prince Frerin, but I hear he's been a good leader in Belegost so far. There were rumors a while ago that he was . . . overly ambitious, but nothing ever came of it."

"You mean he wanted to be king?"

"That's what the rumors said. But, people talk. It's hard to say if it was true or not. He didn't make any blatant advancements on the throne." 

"Hm."

"Princess Dis is better known around here. She's really active around the castle and with the nobles and council. She's very . . . opinionated? She has a strong voice in matters of the kingdom. King Oakenshield granted her a position on the high council. She was married to Prince Vili, a high ranking general, but he died in a rebel attack."

"By demons?"

"Yeah." Ori nodded sadly. "Things can be very different in the country lands than they are in the big cities. Especially near the borders of our land where conflicts break out with the humans sometimes. Some demons get discontent and violent. A group of bandits had gotten really out of hand and were even attacking other demon towns. Prince Vili was sent to deal with them, but he was struck down in the battle." Ori continued in a whispered tone. "There are still rumors that it was all a set up orchestrated by one of the higher ups to get rid of him." He shrugged again. "But it's hard to find the truth in rumors. In the end, no one was accused of anything and King Oakenshield declared the young princes his heirs, taking them under his wing."

"Wouldn't that make them more like his sons?"

"Probably. I mean, I can't say I know much about the king's personal relationships, but I understand he's pretty close to his sister and nephews." 

"What are they like? His nephews?" Bilbo curled his legs up under him.

"Um, well, they are very, uh, energetic. They're always causing mischief around the castle. Most of the workers here have learned to work around them . . . or dread their presence or both. I've never met them personally, but I've heard Dori complain about them _a lot_." Ori paused, realizing what he'd just said. "Not-Not that he really minds them! He just--They just make a lot of extra work for him! I-I didn't mean--" The young satyr bit his lip. "You won't tell the king, will you?"

"What? No, of course not." Bilbo waved away his new friend's concerns. "I'm sure he's complained plenty about me, too." He smirked.

"Well . . ."

"I knew it," Bilbo laughed. "So the princes are trouble-makers then? Sounds like I might like them."

"You certainly get bored about as easily as they do . . . from what I understand." Ori dipped his head apologetically. 

"Sounds like it. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised the king's going to let me meet them." 

"Why? He seems to care a lot about you."

"Is that what it is?" Bilbo crossed his arms.

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know, but, if that's what it is, there has to be a reason."

Ori shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. It's not a servant's place to question the king's motives. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Every other human that was sent for the sacrifice tried to escape. I heard you came willingly. Why?"

"Anything was better than that place."

"Is that it? Most humans are terrified of coming here."

"Well, there was one other reason." 

"What's that?" Ori prodded curiously.

"I . . . met a demon once, a long time ago. . . . He was nice to me."

"Really? Do you remember his name."

"Yeah, but . . . Wait." Bilbo perked up. "Demon names include the family name, right?"

"That's right."

"So, is it always the last two letters?"

"It can be three sometimes, but usually yes. Males usually take their father's family name and females usually take their mother's family name, but sometimes there are exceptions." Ori nodded.

"So, he would be from the 'In' family?"

"Who? The demon you met?" Ori sat up straighter.

"Yeah, his name ended with 'in.'"

"Well, 'In' represents the Durin family line."

"What does that mean?" Bilbo shook his head, the meaning lost to him.

"Durin is the royal family line."

"What?" Bilbo froze. Did that mean? He swallowed. "Are there a lot of In's?" 

"Sure. The royal line is pretty extensive. I told you about Prince Frerin. Balin and Dwalin are also from the royal line. They're King Oakenshield's cousins. There's a lot of In's among the nobles."

"Oh." Bilbo relaxed slightly. Imagine if . . . no, that's not possible. Still, it narrows things down a bit. "Do, um, can multiple demons have the same name?"

"Sometimes. It's more likely to be named after someone. but there are a lot of demons, so I'm sure there are some duplicate names out there."

"Great," Bilbo sighed. That didn't help.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Ori tried to encourage.

"Vaguely. It was a long time ago. He probably doesn't even remember me. I just wanted to meet him again, you know." Bilbo hugged his knees and rested his chin on them.

"I understand. If you give me a name, I can ask around a bit."

"But he might not even be in this city," Bilbo returned discouraged.

"True, but someone might know him. Just knowing where he is gets you a step closer." Ori got a pen and paper ready.

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, I'm pretty sure his name was 'Thorin."

Ori's pen didn't move. "Thorin? Are you sure?" He sounded nervous.

"I think so. Why? Is that not a demon name?"

"No, it is . . . "

"But?"

"Nothing. It's just not a . . . common name, is all." Ori put his paper away without writing anything."

"Are you not going help then?" Bilbo watched him suspiciously.

"No, I'll help. I was just expecting something more . . . complicated, but I'll remember that name easily."

"Okay." Bilbo wasn't convinced.

"I'll, uh, ask around for you, but, for now, why don't we get back on track." Ori pulled another notebook from his bag. "We actually already covered a little, but I thought you might be interested in some demon history."

"That sounds interesting."

"Great! The very first demon king was Durin the First." Ori dived right in and resumed his teaching.

_~Thorin~_

Thorin was only half listening to his advisor ramble on about the latest noble upset when he heard a click and soft hum behind his seat. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "That's enough for now. I think I hear Dori setting up dinner."

"Hm? Oh, I suppose it is about that time." Balin nodded. "All right. Is there anything more I can do for you, sire?"

"No, thank you, Balin. I shouldn't need your assistance after dinner. I only have a few more things to wrap up, so you're dismissed for the day." 

"Very well." Balin collected his things. "I will see you on the marrow then." He bowed and let himself out.

The lock clicked into place as the door shut. "It's safe. You can come out." Thorin brushed his papers aside.

The tapestry behind his chair rustled, and Bilbo's head appeared over the king's shoulder. "Is dinner really here? I don't hear anything."

Chuckling, Thorin grabbed his human and pulled him into his lap. Bilbo yelped but was too surprised to resist. "No. I just said that to get Balin out of here, so I could see you."

Bilbo tried to sit himself up, so he wasn't lounging in the king's arms. "Annoying!" he complained, but the blush on his cheeks revealed the true source of his disgruntlement. "Let go." His struggles proved fruitless.

"Why? The food's not here yet. You've nowhere pressing to go."

"Maybe I just don't want to be in your lap!"

"Or maybe you like it." Thorin scooped him up proper and squeezed gently, nuzzling his hair.

"Gah!" After one last effort to break free, Bilbo went limp in surrender. There was no way he could overpower the king of demons, but he didn't have to accept it willingly. Crossing his arms, he turned his face away. 

Placing a kiss to the human's temple, Thorin released his captive. Bilbo tensed, his face blushing a bright red, but didn't climb off the king's lap. Whether from shock or an actual desire to remain, Thorin couldn't tell.

Muffled noises filtered in through the door to the king's break room, and Bilbo jumped off Thorin's lap, quickly forgetting his embarrassment. "Yes! Dinner time!" 

Thorin huffed and shook his head, following his human out at a more sedate pace. Ever since Bilbo had opened up to him, he had allowed himself to make small advances. He had no doubt that the human was becoming more aware of him, but he wasn't sure how far it was safe to push. 

"Master Bilbo. Your highness." Dori bowed respectfully as they entered. "I had a suspicion you would be dining together this evening." He resumed loading the table. 

"You were correct." Thorin took his seat. "You can assume he'll be joining me every evening I'm unable to make it back to my rooms for dinner."

"That's rather presumptuous, don't you think?" Bilbo interjected. "Maybe I'll want to eat without you every once in a while."

Thorin raised a brow, but Bilbo wouldn't make eye contact, his gaze flitting everywhere but to the king.

"Whatever. It's not like I care as long as there's food." By now Bilbo had worked up a pretty blush and decided to focus solely on the food before him. Loath to interrupt the conversation, Dori dismissed himself quietly after filling their glasses.

Smirking, Thorin began to load his own plate as well. "How were your lessons with Ori today? What did you cover?"

"We started with letters again, but they were kind of boring, so we moved on to some demon history. We really only covered the first demon king though."

"Durin the first." Thorin nodded. "My ancestor."

"Yeah, that one. He was a busy guy."

"He united the demon peoples and founded the great cities."

"Yeah, stuff like that. You know, it's strange. I don't even know anything about human history. It feels weird learning about demon history." Bilbo shoved a forkful into his mouth.

"How so?"

"I don't know." Bilbo shrugged. "I was always an outcast among the humans. And as I learn about demons, I feel like I don't know anything about my own people. It almost makes me feel _not_ -human."

Setting down his utensil, Thorin focused on Bilbo, eyeing him carefully. "You don't feel human?"

"I don't mean I feel like a demon either. I just feel . . . I don't know, like I never belonged there. You know?" Bilbo poked at the food on his plate with his fork.

"You feel disconnected."

Bilbo though for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. I just feel like I don't belong there."

Thorin nodded. "Sometimes our place is chosen for us from birth. And sometimes we must make a place for ourselves in the world. It seems you have nothing left to tie you to the human world you grew up in, but I would be honored to have you here in mine." 

"But I'm human. There's no place for me in the demon world either."

"Then we'll make one," Thorin said with absolute confidence. One way or another, he would secure Bilbo's place by his side.

Bilbo looked surprised. "What if your people don't like that?"

"They'll get over it." Thorin resumed eating.

"Why would you do that for me?" Bilbo asked after a moment's pause.

"Because you're worth it."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "Are we still talking about the same me?"

Thorin chuckled. "There is only one you, Bilbo. Thank Mahal. I don't think I could handle any more." He winked.

His cheeks turning a pretty pink, Bilbo looked away and attacked the food on his plate.

Huffing fondly, Thorin released the flustered human from his gaze. "I plan to finish early this evening, so you should head back to my chambers after dinner. I'm waiting on something to arrive, and then I'll be done for the day."

"Okay," Bilbo answered through stuffed cheeks. "Is it food?"

"No," Thorin laughed. "Is food all you care about?"

"No. I like being warm and not-bored too."

"You like being warm?" Thorin raised in intrigued brow.

"Well, yeah. Nights get cold outside."

"I see. Is the mountain warm enough for you?"

"Usually. It gets chilly at night, but you're warm, so it's fine."

Thorin stared, waiting for his human to realize what he'd said.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever you say," Thorin instigated his human.

"It's just because we share a bed and you're warm!"

Thorin only grinned. "Of course."

"Whatever!" Bilbo stuffed his face harder and tried to hide his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Ori makes a confession to the king. Thorin has a job for a couple of special demons. And Bilbo is hot on the trail of the mysterious identity of one demon "Thorin."


	9. A Gifted Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!😉

Thorin sat at his desk, wrapping up the last few papers he was working on for the night. "Enter," he permitted when a knock sounded on the door. Looking up, he was not expecting to find Ori being ushered into his study. "Ori? Is there a problem?" He set the documents aside.

"No, sire." Ori bowed quickly and stepped closer. "The scribes were getting ready to send these up to you, so I offered to deliver them." He set several large books on the desk.

"Thank you, but I take it this isn't the only reason you're here." Thorin scanned over the books, confirming they were what he requested.

"No, um . . ."

"I don't have all night."

"Bilbo'slookingforademonnamedThorin!" Ori gushed out all at once, covering his mouth after his outburst.

Thorin eyed the scribe carefully. "He told you this?"

"Yes, h-he asked me to ask around to help him find . . . well, you know." Ori fidgeted. 

"Did you tell him?"

"No!" Ori shook his head adamantly. "I-I figured if he didn't know, there might be a reason. So I came to you first."

"Good. Do not tell him." 

"W-What if he asks again?"

Thorin shrugged. "Tell him you couldn't find anyone with that name."

"But, he's clever. He'll find out eventually. He won't trust me anymore." Ori wilted at the thought.

"He _will_ find out. When he does, I will take the blame. Simply say you were under your king's orders. I'm sure he'll forgive you." It was his own forgiveness Thorin was less sure about.

"Okay . . . If I may ask, why don't you want him to know?"

"No, you may not. It's personal."

"Yes, sire." Ori dropped it. 

"Don't bring up the subject again. If he asks, simply say you didn't find anyone. How did your lessons go today?"

"Well. But Bilbo seemed a bit distracted. He was asking questions about your family, so I decided to cover some demon history and take a break from letters. I told him a little about the royal family. I hope that was all right." Ori shifted nervously. 

"That's fine. Is he having trouble with the letters?"

"No. It's more like he's getting bored."

"Despite his lack of education, Bilbo has a quick and sharp mind. Don't be afraid to push him harder if it seems you're having a hard time keeping his attention."

"Yes, sire."

"You did well, bringing this to me and not simply revealing my name. You will be rewarded for you loyalty."

"Oh, I, I didn't . . . thank you, your highness." Ori bowed.

"If there's nothing more on your mind, you're dismissed. I have work to finish."

"Y-Yes, sire. Thank you." Ori bowed again and shuffled out the door. 

Leaning back in his chair, Thorin contemplated the development. Bilbo was looking for him, and this meant that his little human's brain was working on the puzzle. Was it just a coincidence that Bilbo was asking about the king's family as well? Or was he already making the connection? Sighing, he pulled his papers in front of him again. He would just have to watch and find out. He wasn't particularly trying to hide his identity anymore, but he didn't want the truth to come from some scribe or servant. If Bilbo didn't remember for himself, Thorin would be the one to tell him. Not that he was looking forward to it. At this point, he wasn't anticipating a good reaction no matter how the truth came out.

Signing again, he signed the documents and set them aside. For now, he would continue on his current path--attempting to get Bilbo to fall for him as King Oakenshield before telling the human who he actually was. In truth, he really wanted Bilbo to figure it out for himself. Grabbing the books Ori had brought, he headed back to his chambers.

"Hey!" Bilbo shouted before Thorin had even fully closed the doors behind him. "I thought you said you were coming right behind me."

"I was delayed by a short meeting." Thorin grinned, pleased by his human's disgruntlement at his absence.

"What are those? They're huge." Bilbo followed him around the room, eyeing the books in the king's hands.

"They're for you." Thorin stopped to offer them.

"Books?" Bilbo looked from them to Thorin. "I only just started my lessons. You know I can't read yet, right?"

"You don't need to read these books," Thorin chuckled. "Look inside."

Bilbo looked skeptical, but grabbed the long, hardcover books and placed them on the table. Opening the one on top, he gasped. "What is this?" he marveled at the page.

"Art books. Drawn and compiled by a traveling artist who sought to capture all the most beautiful landscapes in the demon realm and a few from the human realm, if I remember right." Thorin stood behind the human to peer over his head at the colorful, detailed pictures. They were exquisitely done and very realistic. The images could make one feel like they were at the scene themselves if one stared at them long enough. Not particularly appreciated pieces of demon literature, but Thorin thought Bilbo would appreciate them. "Do you like them?"

"Are they all like this?" Bilbo scanned through the others quickly.

"Yes. They're yours if you want them. They were only collecting dust in the royal library."

"Why?" Bilbo looked up in bafflement. "Why would you give me these?"

"Because you can't go anywhere right now. I know the lack of freedom gets to you. I thought these might help alleviate some of that impulse to roam. Someday I'd like to take you to see these places in person, but until then, these will have to do."

"Go to these places?" Bilbo stared at the picture he had open. It was a field full of dark colored flowers under a red sky at sunset.

"Someday. When it's safer for you." Thorin ruffled his hair. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" 

"Do you like them?"

"Oh. . . . Yeah. Thanks." Bilbo turned back to the images, already engrossed in the beautiful depictions.

"Good." Thorin bent down to nuzzle the ruffled curls. "Be careful with the pages," he cautioned and left his human in peace while he undressed from his official robes. 

Carrying his new books into the bedroom, Bilbo kept them close as they lounged on the bed that night. It was a quickly developing routine for winding down before bed after Bilbo had fallen asleep in the king's arms. Thorin did some light reading while Bilbo explored his new picture books at his side. Aside from an occasional question as to the location of a certain landscape, Bilbo studied the images in silence. When Thorin finally closed his book, ready to get some sleep, he found his human passed out on the pillows next to him. Bilbo's book was still open, and his hand lay on the pages. 

Huffing fondly, Thorin carefully removed and set the book aside. He rearranged Bilbo so he wasn't all twisted and gently tucked him in, placing a kiss to his temple. Only then did he put out the light and settle into bed, laying a reassuring hand over his human's waist. 

~~~~~

"Dwalin's been complaining about your brother again," Thorin informed his servant the next morning as Dori served them breakfast.

"I am so sorry, your highness. I will talk to him . . . again."

"Actually, I want you to send him to me instead. I'll talk to him."

"S-Sire, please, just give me one more chance. I'm sure I can talk some sense into him this time," Dori pleaded. Bilbo glanced between them, narrowing his eyes at the distress in the sheep servant's voice.

"Relax, Dori. I'm not having him arrested or punished. I have a job I think he'll be perfectly suited for."

"J-job, sire?"

"Just send him to me this evening after dinner. And find me a talented miner as well." 

"A . . . miner?" Dori looked thoroughly baffled. "Wouldn't it be better to have Balin find one, your highness?"

Thorin shook his head. "No. He'll send me some noble who can't tell ore from stone. I need someone whose credentials don't include their family tree. I'm sure your brother can find one easily enough."

"I will pass along your order." Dori still looked confused. "After dinner, then?"

"Yes."

"As you say, sire."

"What's that about?" Bilbo wondered once the servant had left.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Thorin smiled. "I'll be a little later this evening, but I'll be expecting you for dinner."

"Yeah, okay."

"Cheer up. I'm working later tonight, so I can take some time off tomorrow. I have a surprise for you."

Bilbo perked up. "Really? What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Whining, Bilbo propped his chin on his elbow and pouted.

Thorin chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Tomorrow's not that far away. I'm heading out a bit early to get a head start. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah," Bilbo sighed as the king left. 

~~~~~

"Can't I stay for awhile?" Bilbo complained as Thorin ushered him to the hidden door after dinner.

"I have a meeting shortly, remember?"

"Yeah, so? Is it some kind of secret meeting?"

"Yes." Thorin gently pushed him inside.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to get rid of me?'

"It is a secret project, yes. So, you need to go. I'll wrap up my work and join you as quickly as possible."

"Fine," Bilbo sighed. "I'll go be bored alone."

"I'm taking some personal time tomorrow, remember. I'll be able to keep you company then."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Bilbo begrudgingly trudged into the secret passage, and Thorin closed the door. 

Sitting at his desk, the king resolved to get some work done as he waited. He needed to get ahead if he was going to take time off the next day. It wasn't more than an hour before there was a knock at his door. "Enter." 

The door clicked and a five-pointed head, three of hair and two of horns, poked around the door. "Ya said ya wanted ta see me?"

"Just go in." The sneaky goat stumbled through the door, and another face appeared. Taking off his fluffy hat, the new demon stepped in and bowed, his ears flopping with his dual braids. "Evenin' highness." 

"Nori. And you are?" Thorin eyed the cheerful looking chap.

"Bofur, at yer service." He bowed again, his ears and braids flapping at the movement.

"He's one of the best miners in the depths, not that anyone would give 'im the credit for it," Nori added bitterly.

"It's not that big a deal. Just want my friends safe, is all." The dog demon shrugged with a grin. 

"Which is precisely why I'm in need of your services." Thorin beckoned them closer. "I have a job for the two of you, but it's top secret. If you accept, you will be sworn to silence and will report to me directly and me only. If you so much as breath a word to anyone--friends, family, nobles--you will be executed without trial for treason." 

The two shared an apprehensive look. "What kind of job, exactly?" Nori asked suspiciously.

"All I will tell you is that it will require a good deal of stealth and tunnel repair. It's no more dangerous than any mine work, but it involves sensitive information that could prove fatal to the royal family if the wrong people got their hands on it. And of course I will compensate you accordingly." Thorin slid a paper across his desk revealing their pay should they accept the job.

Whistling, Bofur fanned himself with his hat. "That's a lot of money! I could put all me brother's pups through apprenticeships with this kind of pay."

Nori only stared at the numbers dubiously.

"It's a very important job."

"I'm in." The dog demon grinned.

"Nori?"

"Dori don't know about this, does he?"

"Of course not."

"So, basically I get to sneak around with your blessing."

Thorin nodded.

"Where's the loss in that? I'm in."

"Excellent. Do well on this task, and I will likely have more in the future for you. Also, telling no one includes my closest guards and advisors. I will inform those who need to know, but neither of you are to personally speak of the matter with anyone. Am I clear?"

"Clear as an execution." Nori saluted, and Bofur nodded as well.

"Good." Thorin pulled out a large rolled up map and smoothed it out over his desk. 

"What mines are these? I don't recognize 'em, and I've been in most." Bofur examined the map curiously.

"These are not mines. They're--"

"Secret passages!" Nori shoved Bofur roughly in his excitement. "I was right! I told Dori they existed!"

Thorin cleared his throat, and the goat demon composed himself.

"Ya know, before the job, but nobody believed me anyway," Nori toned it down.

"You're correct. Secret passages were carved into the mountain when it was first founded as the great city of Erebor. Durin the First designed them to act as servant passages and emergency exits from the castle and the mountain itself. There are several sets, but what you're looking at is the royal passages, made specifically for the safety of the royal family," Thorin continued.

"And ya want us to do what?"

"The tunnels are as old as the castle itself, but have gone largely forgotten and, as you can imagine, unmaintained. But they have been rediscovered. Both for personal and official use, they need to be repaired, modified and re-documented. I've checked them a little myself and have concerns about their structural integrity, not to mention many of the hall markers are no longer valid. I will be giving you both access to the tunnels and access to a safe entry point. Nori will be responsible for navigating and coding the halls, and Bofur will be accountable for assessing and repairing the tunnels. You will have no other workers, so you'll have to work together when the need arises should you encounter a job too much for one person. If the two of you can't handle something, come to me, and I will find you an assistant." 

"Sweet!" Nori eyed the maps hungrily.

"This is better then uncovering a gold mine," Bofur agreed.

"When can we get started?"

Thorin rolled up the map. "I'm having duplicate keys made for you as we speak. You may begin as soon as they're finished. This is a duplicate map, so you may take it and begin studying it." He paused before handing it over. "I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen if you are found using this information you gather from this task for your personal gain."

"Execution?" Bofur ventured.

Thorin nodded. "There is . . . one more thing."

"What could be worse than an execution?" Nori wondered.

"It's not worse, depending on your point of view. Just something to be aware of. You may encounter a . . . human at some point during your work in the tunnels. He is under my protection. Touch him, and I will rip you apart with my bare hands," he growled. "There won't even be an execution. You'll simply disappear."

They both stared with wide eyes. "A human in the tunnels?" Bofur repeated in disbelief.

Nori's eyes narrowed. "I've been hearing rumors about a human. Some say the sacrifice that was delivered this year is still around."

"He is, and he's mine." Thorin put the rumors to rest candidly. "Keep that to yourselves as well. It will come out eventually, but I don't need any more talk going around. He has access to the tunnels and is . . . prone to wandering," Thorin sighed. "He's harmless. If you find him, leave him be. Unless he's lost. In which case, escort him back to my chambers."

"Huh." Nori studied the king.

"Do you understand what is required of you for this task? I would hate to see either of you meet an unfortunate and early end." Thorin pinned them with his powerful gaze.

"Yes, sir, your highness, sir." Bofur plopped his hat on his head. "Me lips are sealed and no humans will be harmed."

Thorin turned to the goat demon.

"Sure, sure. I got it. Can't wait to get started."

"Good. I will summon you when I have your keys. You're dismissed." Thorin waved them away.

Bowing, they let themselves out, barely waiting until they were out the door to start murmuring between themselves.

With that out of his way, Thorin resumed his work, eager to get back to his rooms at a reasonable time to wind down with his human. He succeeded, and that night he lounged on his bed with Bilbo by his side, engrossed in one of the landscape books.

Bilbo lay on his stomach with his feet in the air and his chin propped on his hand. "So the royal family is the line of Durin." He broke the silence.

"Yes. I thought you already covered that with Ori." Thorin paid little mind.

"Which means that all your names end with In, like Frerin, Dwalin, and Balin."

"That's right. There's also our cousins Gloin and Oin, even Dain is a variant."

"So, as king, I'm sure your name ends with In, as well."

"Of course it does." Thorin finally caught on to what his human was getting at. Didn't mean he was going to just hand it over.

"Well, Oakenshield doesn't end with In, unless I'm even more hopeless with letters than I thought."

"No, it doesn't," Thorin chuckled. "That's because Oakenshield isn't my name. It's a name I was given after a fierce battle. It's more of a title gained from accomplishment."

Bilbo paused in thought. "Then what's your real name?"

"What? After all this time we've spent together, you're telling me you've forgotten my name? I'm hurt." Thorin pressed a hand to his chest to feign pain.

"Whatever! I can't forget something I never knew."

"But you do know it."

"No, I don't. You never told me your name."

"I did." Thorin nodded. "I told you the very first time we met."

"No, you didn't." Bilbo sounded less confident as he visibly tried to remember their meeting upon his arrival.

"I most certainly did. I Haven't forgotten your name. Honestly, I'm beginning to think I'm just a meal ticket to you." Thorin made a show of being disappointed.

"No! You know what? Fine. I forgot. So remind me." Bilbo sat up and crossed his legs.

"Where's the satisfaction in that? Just remember for yourself."

"Because I can't remember, and I think your wrong, by the way."

Thorin shook his head. "If you really want to know, you'll have to remember it for yourself."

"Come one! Tell me!" Bilbo tugged at the king's nightshirt.

"Nope." Thorin focused on his book, determined to ignore the pleas, but couldn't quite suppress his smirk.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Bilbo hopped on his knees and tugged more insistently.

"No. If it's important to you, you'll remember on your own."

Scowling, Bilbo grabbed a pillow.

Noting the motion, Thorin narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't"

"Wouldn't what?" Bilbo returned innocently.

"Start a fight you can't win." Thorin raised a challenging brow.

"You could save yourself the trouble and just tell me your name."

"Or you could save yourself the defeat and just accept that I won't."

Their silent stare off lasted for several moments. Finally, Thorin turned back to his book. At least he was expecting the face full of fluff that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Bilbo picks a fight! And loses. Thorin is finally ready to present his surprise. Bilbo is . . . overwhelmed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is updated monthly. Check out my [tumblr](https://domesticgoddesswriter.tumblr.com) for my posting schedule, announcements, fic recs, recent activities, fan art and more!


End file.
